Et si c'était vrai
by Pouka
Summary: Une jeune fan du monde d'Harry Potter de 16 ans se retrouve dans ce monde qu'elle aime tant, mais ce n'est pas pour rien, qu'est ce qui peut bien l'amener à être transportée là?
1. Une arrivée particulière

Et si c'était vrai...

Chapitre 1 Une arrivée particulière

Elle courrait les larmes aux yeux, elle venait une fois de plus de se faire humiliée. Cette jeune fille de 16 ans n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis du fait de son "étrangeté". Elle était toujours plongée dans un monde de rêves impossibles. V'était une grande rêveuse, elle ne parlait pas beaucoup, pourtant, elle ne demandait que ça. Mais un jour, une des filles les plus populaires de son lycée avait décrété qu'elle était trop bizarre pour que quelqu'un lui adresse la parole. Elle s'était donc retrouvée seule, perdue entre deux mondes.

Phisiquement, elle était de taille moyenne, les cheveux chatains clairs mi longs, une peau pâle parsemée de nombreuses taches de rousseur. Ses yeux, vert-marrons, étaient la chose qu'elle aimait le plus chez elle. Elle n'était ni grosse, ni maigre, juste ce qu'il fallait, mais elle n'avait pas non plus un ventre plat. Bref, c'était une fille banale comme elle disait.

Elle venait encore une fois de se faire humiliée en cours. Elle courrait dans les rues, sous la pluie, elle était trempée, ses larmes se mêlant aux gouttes de pluie.

Elle était fan de littérature fantastique, un peu dans le genre d'Harry Potter qui était son livre préféré. Combien de fois elle avait rêvé vivre dans ce monde.

Elle s'arrêta devant une vieille maison, essouflée d'avoir tant courru. Elle pleurait encore, elle en avait marre de ce qu'elle était, marre de cette vie.

- Si seulement je pouvais vivre ailleurs, dans une autre vie, dans un autre monde. Un monde comme celui d'Harry Potter, régit par la magie, ce serait tellement merveilleux...

Un éclair zébra le ciel, puis un autre, elle était effrayée par l'orage, elle voulut se remettre à courir pour rentrer chez elle, mais ses jambes ne répondaient plus. Elle était carrément clouée au sol, les éclairs déchiraient le ciel, puis tout s'arrêta. Tout était immobile, la pluie ne tombait plus, mais on pouvait encore voir les gouttes suspendues en l'air. Elle se demandait ce qu'il se passait, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Puis, tout devint blanc, et elle fut happée par un tourbillon de couleur qui fonçait vers elle. Elle tourna sur elle-même un moment apeurée. Puis elle tomba dans le néant...

Pour se retrouver quelques secondes plus tard dans un grand hall où un escalier en marbre montait. Elle avait atterri dans les bras de quelqu'un, elle tourna la tête et regarda l'inconnu. Il était grand, brun, les cheveux longs, des yeux d'un noir intense, et un sourire à tomber par terre.

- Bonjour! dit-il en souriant. Qui es-tu?  
- Je m'appelle Pauline Bloi et toi?  
- Sirius Black.

Elle eut un ricanement.

- C'est ça oui, nan sérieux, tu es qui? Et qu'est ce que je fais dans tes bras?

Le garçon regarda la jeune fille l'air interrogateur.

- Mais je suis sérieux! Je m'appelle Sirius Black! Et je ne sais pas ce que tu fais dans mes bras. Tu es arrivée comme ça, sans prévenir, je t'ai retenue avant que tu ne tombe par terre.

Pauline perdit son sourire, comment était-ce possible qu'elle se trouve dans les bras de Sirius Black alors que ce n'était qu'un personnage de littérature.

- C'est une blague? Où suis-je?  
- J'ai l'habitude de faire des blagues mais plus aux Serpentards, pas aux jolies filles comme toi! Et là, tu es à Poudlard, dans le hall d'entrée.

"Serpentard, Poudlard hall d'entrée? C'est un rêve... Jolie file comme moi?!  
Sirius la reposa délicatement, elle le remercia d'un sourire crispé.

- Si je suis réellement à Poudlard, il faut que je voie Dumbledore.

C'était la seule solution qu'elle ait trouvé. Elle se rappelait que dans le livre, Harry allait toujours voir Dumbledore quand il ne comprenait pas quelque chose ou qu'il y avait un problème.

- D'accord, je t'emmène à son bureau, suis moi.

Il lui prit la main, il avait des mains douces et chaudes. Si Pauline n'avait pas été si bouleversée, elle aurait sans doute apprécier le contact, mais là, elle n'avait pas la tête à ça. De toute façon, elle ne s'était jamais intéressée aux garçons puisqu'aucun d'eux n'avait daigné lui adresser la parole.

Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs, rencontrèrent plusieurs étudiants, dont des filles qui regardèrent jalousement Pauline. Ils arrivèrent devant le bureau de Dumbledore, seulement, il n'était pas encore directeur. Ils entrèrent et Sirius expliqua la situation.

- Merci Mr Black, pouvez vous nous laissez maintenant s'il vous plaît?

Sirius acquiesça et sortit en lançant un clin d'oeil à Pauline.

- Je suppose que vous avez plus de choses à me dire que Mr Black,Miss Bloi?  
- Oui, écoutez monsieur, je ne sais pas par où commencer. Milles questions tournent dans ma tête...  
- Commencez d'abord par me dire comment vous êtes arrivée.  
- Je courrai sous la pluie, je rentrais du lycée, et puis, je me suis arrêtée devant la vieille maison hantée. Et là, j'ai souhaité vivre dans un autre monde. Il y a eu des éclairs, le temps s'est arrêté, j'ai été emporté dans une sorte de tornade de couleurs et je suis arrivée dans les bras de Sirius Black.

Le professeur ne dit rien, Pauline continua.

- Je suis dans le monde des sorciers n'est ce pas?  
- Oui, enfin ce n'est pas un monde, c'est plutot une communautée.  
- Dans mon "monde", la communautée des sorciers n'apparait que dans un livre.  
- Un livre? Je ne comprend pas.  
- J.K Rowling a écrit des livres qui font carton, ils s'appellent Harry Potter, et ils racontent l'histoire d'un jeune sorcier orphelin qui passe sept ans dans une école de sorcellerie appelée Poudlard.  
- Joanne Rowling? La reporter de la gazette du sorcier? Par contre Hrry Potter, je ne connais pas, je connais juste un James Potter.  
- C'est son père!  
- Ah, enfin vous savez, il n'a que 16 ans...  
- C'est à n'y rien comprendre, déclara Pauline désorientée.  
- Ecoutez miss Bloi, le mieux c'est que vous fassiez votre scolarité ici et..  
- Mais je suis moldue! Enfin, je suis normale, je veux dire, je n'ai aucun pouvoirs magiques...  
- C'est un problème...

Dumbledore réfléchit et puis, murmurant pour lui-même, alla chercher dans une armoire, une boite en bois poussiéreuse. Il posa la boute sur son bureau devant lui, regarda Pauline à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune et déclara:

- Je ne crois pas aux miracles Melle Bloi, enfin pas de ce genre. Votre arrivée ici n'est pas anodine. Il doit y avoir une raison, je suppose donc que vous devez être apte à la magie.

Il enleva le couvercle de la boite et sortit une baguette en bois.

- Ceci est une baguette magique, prenez la et secouez la au dessus de votre tête.

Elle la prit, la contempla quelques secondes puis fit ce que lui demandait le viel homme. Une sensation de chaleur l'envahit du bout des orteils au bout des doigts. Une pluie d'étoiles dorées et vertes apparut et retomba en scintillant sur Pauline.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, vous avez des pouvoirs magiques.  
- Incroyable! Je crois rêver..

Dumbledore lui expliqua qu'elle entrerait directement en 6ème année, le soir même, elle coifferait le choixpeau magique qui décidera de sa maison. Elle espérait de tout coeur aller chez les Gryffondors. Puis, il lui donna quelques détails sur l'école et l'autorisa à visiter le chateau jusqu'à l'heure du dîner, c'est à dire dans une heure.

Elle sortit du bureau et commença son exploration, sans pour autant s'aventurer trop loin ne voulant pas se perdre.

Le chateau était encore plus beau que dans son imagination, était beaucoup plus grand aussi. Elle ne rencontra presque personne, tous les élèves devaient être en cours. Pour une fois, elle n'était pas perdue dans ses pensées.

Une heure plus tard, elle dut retourner dans le hall d'entrée attendre Dumbledore, elle se mit sur le côté de la porte et attendit, regardant les élèves défiler. Ils ne faisaient pas attention à elle, elle apperçut Sirius, mais lui ne la vit pas. Il était en grande discussion avec un autre garçon. Puis Dumbledore la rejoint avec un tabouret et le choixpeau magique. Ils entrèrent dans la salle quand tous ls élèves furent installés. Pauline était nerveuse, tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle. Elle regarda Sirius qui lui sourit et leva un pouce comme pour l'encourager. Il parla ensuite à son voisin et le directeur de Poudlard se leva.


	2. La répartition

Note de l'auteur: Bonjour tout le monde, je n'avais pas fait d'introduction dans le 1er chapitre, parce que je trouve que ça fait plus classe d'en faire une dans le 2ème... lol! Non je plaisante, je voulais juste prendre un peu la température au niveau des lecteurs... Donc, cette histoire est une fic que j'ai commencé à écrire il y a longtemps maintenant, 4 5 ans je dirais, je ne sais pas exactement, et j'ai dû finir de l'écrire il y a 1 ou 2 ans. Je l'ai relue il n'y a pas longtemps, et j'ai eu envie à nouveau de la faire partager aux lecteurs de potterfictions qui sont toujours aussi nombreux à ce que je vois.

Je posterais donc toute les semaines, le vendredi ou le samedi selon mon temps libre.

Voilà, n'hésitez surtout pas à mettre des reviews... ^^

Pouka

Chapitre 2 : La répartition

Le directeur se leva de sa chaise, c'était un homme assez agé. Il avait des cheveux court grisonnants, de grosses lunettes rondes encadraient son visage fin. Il était grand et assez maigre, sa robe bleue nuit luisait à la lueur des chandelles flottantes.

- Chers élèves, exceptionnellement, nous accueillons une nouvelle élève. Pauline Bloi, elle va entrer directement en 6ème année. Le choixpeau va décider dans quelle maison elle ira. Je demande aux élèves de sa future maison de l'accueillir comme il se doit. Professeur Dumbledore...

Le directeur se rassit et Dumbledore installa le tabouret et le choixpeau dessus. Il invita ensuite Pauline à s'en coiffer. Elle s'avança lentement vers le tabouret consciente que tous les regards étaient encore tournés vers elle. Une fois le choixpeau mit sur sa tête, elle baissa les yeux et attendit. Une petite voix retentit dans sa tête:

- Hum hum. Où vais-je te mettre toi? Je vois que tu as d'excellentes qualités, tu es intelligente, courageuse, pleine de volonté et désireuse de faire tes preuves. Mais je vois aussi de la haine, une colère bouillonante, et un profond désir de vengance et de revenche. J'hésite donc en tre Gryffondor et Serpentard.

La voix se tut un instant.

- C'est à moi de décider? murmura Pauline.  
- Ces deux maisons t'offres deux voies différentes. Mais tu feras de grandes choses dans l'une comme dans l'autre. Tu as le choix entre deux vies différentes. Et chacune aura son lot de plaisirs et de souffrance.

La voix se tut encore.

- Tout, sauf Serpentard, continua Pauline.  
- Tu es sûre? Pourtant, Serpentard t'aiderait à mieux développer tes pouvoirs.  
- S'il vous plaît, pas à Serpentard.  
- D'accord, si tu es sûre de toi, il vaut mieux t'envoyer à GRYFFONDOR!

Les élèves qui attendaient depuis quelques minutes la décision du choixpeau acclamèrent Pauline. Sauf les Serpentards qui la huèrent! La table des Gryffondors était de loin la plus bruyante, comme d'habitude.

Pauline retira le choixpeau, et se dirigea vers la table de sa maison, plusieurs élèves firent de la place à côté d'eux pour qu'elle vienne. Mais ils furent tous doublés par un élève qui l'appela carément à venir à côté de lui. C'était Sirius qui lui faisait signe. Elle lui sourit et alla s'installer à ses côtés. Sirius lui sourit à son tour et commença les présentations.

- Je te présente James Potter! dit-il en montrant du doigt un beau jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille noirs, des petites lunettes rondes devant ses yeux marrons.  
- Remus Lupin! dit-il en désignant un garçon aux cheveux chatains et aux yeux fatigués.  
- Et Peter Pettigrow.

Le sourire de Pauline s'effaca, Peter était plus petit que les trois autres, il était aussi plus enveloppé et ses deux petits yeux humides scrutaient Pauline.

- Les gars, voici Pauline Bloi!  
- Bonjour! dit-elle timidement.  
- Bonjour Pauline! répondirent les trois en coeur et gaiment.  
- Ce sont mes meilleurs amis, nous sommes toujours ensembles. On nous appelle les Maraudeurs, expliqua Sirius

Bien sûr, Pauline ne savait déjà, mais elle feignit l'ignorance.

- Les Maraudeurs, pourquoi? demanda-t-elle poliment.  
- A vrai dire, on sait pas vraiment pourquoi, commenta James, on a trouvé ça un jour. Et puis ça sonnait bien alors on a gardé...  
- Alors Pauline, d'où tu viens? demanda gentiment Remus en se servant de la viande.  
- Appelez moi Pouka et euh, je ne sais pas très bien... répondit Pauline gênée.  
- Comment ça? demanda James intrigué.  
- Je veux dire, je sais d'où je viens, j'habitais en France, mais je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivée ici.  
- Comment c'est possible? questionna Remus.  
Pauline haussa les épaules.  
- Mais tu es une sorcière n'est ce pas? demanda stupidement Peter.  
- Bien sûr que oui Peter, que ferait-elle là autrement?! la défendit Sirius. Comment tu trouves le chateau Pouka?

Sirius insista bien sur le Pouka.

- C'est immense, je n'avais jamais vu un chateau aussi grand, je crois que je vais mettre du temps avant de ne plus me perdre...

Sirius contemplait Pauline, il ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait là mais en tout cas, il en était ravi. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais quelque chose le poussait à vouloir la connaitre. Il la trouvait jolie, pas magnifique mais jolie. Mais ce n'était pas comme les autres filles avec qui il était déjà sorti. Il la trouvait spéciale, et le fait qu'elle soit tombée dans ses bras n'y était pas pour rien. Ce n'était pas un hasard, et en plus, sa timidité la rendait encore plus craquante.

- Sirius tu rêves? demanda James qui avait vu le regard lointain de son ami.  
- Hein? Quoi? Non, je ne rêve pas, enfin je crois...  
Ses amis pouffèrent de rire mais ne firent aps de commentaires.

Pauline passa le repas à faire connaissance avec les quatres garçons. Elles les appréciaient beaucoup, excepté Peter. Elle avait beau se forcer, elle ne l'aimair vraiment pas. Déjà parce qu'il ne parlait presque pas, et puis parce qu'elle connaissait son avenir. Elle savait que par sa faute, James et sa femme allait mourir laissant leur enfant orphelin. D'ailleurs en parlant de sa femme, elle se demanda si James et Lily étaient déjà ensembles. Elle regarda les visages autour de la table et elle la repéra, assez loin de James. Elle se dit que s'ils étaient ensembles, ils ne mangeraient pas si loin de l'autre.

Elle passa un excellent repas, tout la nourriture était délicieuse, et en son for intérieur, elle avait hâte de voir les elfes de maison. Elle avait envie de découvrir ce monde si étrange qui n'était qu'un rêve il y a quelques heures. Mais peut-être rêvait-elle...

A la fin du repas, les Maraudeurs lui montrèrent le chemin de leur salle commune et la lui firent visiter. Puis ils lui montrèrent où étaient les dortoirs des filles et des garçons (on ne sait jamais Sisius avait dit!).

Après avoir dit un au revoir à ses nouveaux "amis" elle monta les escaliers et rencontra une jeune fille rousse. Dès qu'elle la vit, elle fonça vers Pauline.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Lily Evans.  
- Bonjour, moi c'est...  
- Pauline Bloi oui je sais, acheva-t-elle avec un sourire, je vais te montrer où est ta chambre, je suis préfète, c'est mon rôle. Tu es dans ma chambre avec mes deux meilleures amies. J'espère que tu te plaira ici.  
- Merci...

Pauline la suivit, elle pénétra dans une chambre aux lits à baldaquins rouges. Lily lui désigna le sien, il y avait des affaires et un mot.

"Etant donné que vous n'avez pas d'habits, l'école vous en prête pour le moment. On ira vous en acheter lors d'une dortie à Pré-au-Lard. Vous trouverez aussi votre emploi du temps avec les horaires aménagées comme convenu. Bienvenue à Poudlard Melle Bloi.

Professeur Dumbledore"

Elle rangea les affaires, étudia son emploi du temps, se mit en pyjama et se glissa sous les couvertures.

Lily et ses deux amies la rejoignirent et elle firent connaissance. Elles étaient toutes trois très gentille. Pauline s'endormit heureuse d'être ici.

"'Quel beau rêve, dommage qu'il s'achève déjà" pensa-t-elle juste avant de sombre dans un profond sommeil.

RAR:

FaFii: Alors, que penses-tu de ce chapitre? Est ce qu'il a attiré définitivement ton attention? J'espère que oui et que tu n'as pas trop attendu, pour info, je publie un chapitre par semaine, le vendredi ou le samedi selon mes disponibilités.

Elayna Black: Ahhh une lectrice qui porte le nom de mon cher Sirius... Je vais t'aimer toi! Lol! Contente que le début t'aie plus, j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances.

Coin-Cafe: Eh bien non pas Serpentard mais Gryffondor, quoi qu'elle aurait pu s'y retrouver, enfin... Je ne vais pas non plus te dévoiler tout l'histoire dès maintenant! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus!


	3. Premiers pas dans une nouvelle vie

Chapitre 3: Premiers pas dans une nouvelle vie

Pauline se réveilla, tout était sombre, elle ne voyait pas où elle était. Elle crut que c'était la sonnerie de son téléphone qui l'avait réveillée. Comme à son habitude, elle reste un moment dans son lit à essayer de se remémorer son rêve. Celui de cette nuit avait été prenant. Elle avait rêver qu'elle était arrivée dans le monde d'Harry Potter à l'époque des Maraudeurs. Elle avait rencontré James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow, Lily Evans, Albus Dumbledore... Elle était atterie dans les bras de Sirius Black, et elle avait été envoyée à Gryffondor, avait reçu une baguette... Une fois complètement réveillée, elle soupira. Comme elle aurait aimé que ce soir vrai. Heureusement que c'était samedi, elle n'allait pas à l'école et ne serait donc pas obligée de subir les sarcasmes de ses camardes. Elle pourrait rester à la maison toute la journée, aller dans son endroit secret. Un petit coin de verdure au bord d'une rivière, pour penser, rêver, réfléchir, écrire et même dessiner...  
Elle se leva et inconsciemment sortit de son lit sans voir qu'elle ouvrait des rideaux pour le faire. Elle se retrouva dans une chambre de couleur rouge, avec trois autres lits à baldaquins les rideaux tirés, excepté un. Elle se frotta les yeux pour être sur qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Elle se pinça, mais non, c'était bien réel. Ce qu'elle croyait être un rêve était en fait la réalité. Elle éclata d'un rire franc et cristallin, en murmurant pour elle-même:

- Tu ne rêves pas Pauline! Tu es bien à Poudlard! Ah ah ah ah ah....

Quelque chose remua dans un des lits, Pauline se tut consciente qu'elle avait peut-être réveiller quelqu'un. Puis, elle descendit silencieusement les escaliers. En bas, elle observa bien la salle commune, elle ne voulait laisser échapper aucun détail. Elle n'était pas encore sûre si tout n'était dû qu'à son imagination ou pas. Il y avait un feu qui brûlait dans l'atre d'une cheminée. Toute la pièce était peinte en rouge et or, il y avait des fauteuils disséminés dans la pièces, des tables au fond pour ceux qui souhaitaient travailler.

Pauline se sentait légère et incroyablement bien, elle était dans le monde qu'elle avait toujours souhaité connaître...

Elle fit quelques pas dans la salle tout en regardant autour d'elle. Il n'y avait personne dans la salle commune. Personne? Pourtant, des cheveux noirs dépassaient d'un fauteuil en face du feu. Pauline voulut savoir qui c'était, elle s'approcha mais la personne entendit ses pas et se retourna. Un sourire fendit son visage, c'était Sirius, il se leva et vint à Pauline:

- Je t'attendais Pauline.

Pauline rougit, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher devant lui.

- Pourquoi? demanda-t-elle timidement.  
- Je suis chargé de te faire visiter le chateau. Lily voulait le faire, comme elle est préfète, mais elle m'a mystérieusement laissé sa place.  
- Mystérieusement?

Il eut un petit sourire en coin et n'en dit pas plus. Pauline était encore en pyjama, ses cheveux lui tombaient sur les épaules, ils étaient un peu emmêlés.

- Euh, tu peux me dire où sont les douches s'il te plaît?  
- Normalement, il y a une salle de bain par chambre. Mais ce sont des douches magiques, il suffit de dire "chaud" et tu as de l'eau chaude. Si c'est trop chaud, tu dit "un peu moins chaud", si c'est pas assez "un peu plus chaud". Tu comprends? Je t'attends, essaie de ne pas rester trop longtemps dans la douche s'il te plaît...

Pauline acquiesça et remonta dans sa chambre se doucher. La salle de bain était vraiment belle, tout en dorure et carrelage blanc. Elle se lava, s'habilla et redescendit 15 minutes plus tard.

- J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre.  
- C'est le privilège de la beauté, répondit-il un sourire aux lèvres.

A vrai dire, il souriait toujours, c'est ce qui faisait son charme. Pauline rougit une fois de plus.

Sirius enlaca son bras avec celui de Pauline, leva la tête fièrement et dit:

- En route mademoiselle!

Elle rit et se détendit un peu, elle appréciait Sirius, il savait vraiment détendre l'atmosphère.

Il lui fit tout visiter, la tour d'astronomie, les cachots, tous les étages, l'infirmerie, le parc, les serres, le lac... Ils y passèrent toute la matinée et une partie de l'après-midi. Les filles de Poudlard voyaient d'un oeil mauvais l'arrivée de cette nouvelle fille qui semblait capter toute l'attention du beau Sirius Black. Toute la journée, plusieurs d'entre elles avaient essayer d'éloigner Sirius de Pauline, mais rien n'y fit. Il les rembarrait sans méchanceté. Mais par contre, elles ne reculaient devant rien pour essayer d'humilier Pauline.

"Finalement, ça ne change pas trop de l'autre vie avec les filles..." pensait amèrement Pauline.

Sirius parut percevoir ses pensées car il dit:

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Pouka, certaines filles sont jalouses, mais c'est un sentiment humain. Quand elles te connaitrons, elle ne seront plus comme ça crois moi. J'ai cru comprendre que tu t'entendais bien avec Lily... Tu sais, tout le monde est jaloux un jour ou l'autre dans sa vie. Et quelle fille ne pourrait pas être jalouse d'une fille telle que toi.

Et encore un rougissement. Elle se promit d'essayer de les contrôler. Durant toute la visite, Sirius essayait d'en savoir plus sur elle, il lui posait des questions, tout en présentant l'école. Elle voulait bien lui parler d'elle, mais s'obstiner à refuser de parler de sa vie avant son arrivée. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il respectait son silence. Il se dit que si un jour elle voulait lui en parler, peut-être le ferait-elle. C'est pour ça qu'il s'escrimait à vouloir la mettre en confiance. Et peut-être aussi pour d'autres raisons... Il y avait toujours cette force qui le poussait à s'intéresser à elle.

Après la visite, Pauline dut rejoindre Dumbledore dans son bureau. Il allait commencer à lui enseigner les bases de la magie.

- Tout d'abord, sachez que je suis le professeur de Métamorphose. Je vais vous expliquer, en quelques mots, en quoi consistent chaque matière. Commençons par la mienne, la Métamorphose. C'est une discipline dans laquelle on change des choses, des objets ou des animaux, en d'autres choses. Cela demande énormément de concentration. Il y a aussi les Enchantements, ce sont tous les sorts qui peuvent être utiles dans la vie, comme par exemple, un sort de lévitation, ou un sort qui permet de faire de la lumière... Ensuite, Défense contre les Forces du Mal, dans cette matière, vous étudiez les créatures du monde magique qui peuvent êtres dangereuses. Et vous apprenez les sorts qui permettent de vous défendre face à ces créatures. Cela demande aussi beaucoup de concentration et d'attention. Vous aurez aussi Soins aux créatures magiques, qui comme son nom l'insique apprend à soigner et à s'occuper de créatures magiques. Il y a ensuite la Divination, c'est plus qu'une discipline, c'est un art. Qui est sans cesse contesté il est vrai, mais cette matière est obligatoire à partir de la troisième année à Poudlard. Vous étudiez de nombreuses choses, mais toutes correspondent plus ou moins à la lecture de l'avenir. Pour réussir dans cette discipline, il faut avoir certaines dispositions. Les voyants sont extrêmement rares de nos jours, peu d'entres nous ont le troisième oeil. Et enfin, il y a les Potions, où vous apprenez à préparer différentes potions. Normalement, les élèves de sixième année ont des matières de spécialisation telles que l'Arithmancie, l'Etude des Runes, l'Etude des Moldus... Mais dans votre cas, vous n'en aurez pas, vous aurez assez de travail comme ça.

Pauline essayait d'assimiler déjà ça, elle trouvait déjà qu'elle avait beaucoup de matières et était ravie de ne pas en avoir d'autres. Même si elle pensait que cela devait être très intéressant d'étudier les Moldus façon sorcier!

- Je vais dans un premier temps vous apprendre la base des base: comment jeter un sort. Pour chaque sort, vous aurez besoin de votre baguette magique, à moins que vous ne soyez un Onibaguettis. Ce sont les sorciers qui n'ont pas besoin de baguette magique pour lancer des sorts, mais ils sont aujourd'hui très très rares, et c'est un don, on ne peut donc pas l'apprendre. Pour jeter un sort, vous devez prononcer une formule. Chaque formule correspond à un sort différent. Mais pour réussir un sort, il faut penser à son effet. Il faut que vous projetiez votre aura magique dans votre baguette, c'est très important. Mais normalement, cela se fait automatiquement dès que vous avez jeter votre premier sort. Il y a aussi un geste approprié pour certains sorts, mais ce n'est pas pour tous les sorts. Nous allons commencer avec un sort tout simple. Répétez avec moi sans baguette magique _Wingardium Leviosa _.

Pauline connaissait ce sort, elle le répéta et Dumbledore lui expliqua que c'était le sort de lévitation. Elle essaya ensuite avec sa baguette et réussit du premier coup.

- Vous êtes très douée mademoiselle Bloi.  
- Ba il faut dire que dans le livre que je vous ai parlé.  
- Harry Potter c'est ça?  
- Oui, dans ce livre, on lit un passage sur ce sort.  
- Vous connaissez donc déjà quelques noms de sort alors?  
- Oh oui, et même pas mal.  
- Vous pourriez m'en citer quelques uns.  
- Bien sûr, _Lumos, Wingardium Leviosa, Expelliarmus, Avis, Incendio, Serpensortia,... _

Pauline dressa la liste de tous les sorts dont elle se rappelait, et à la fin, elle finit par les sortilèges impardonnables.

- Ah oui, je tiens à vous préciser, que jamais vous n'étudierez ce sorts en cours.

Pauline acquiesça mais sourit intérieurement, Maugrey Fol Oeil l'avait bien fait lui!

- Je vais vous dressez une liste de tous les sorts du niveau 1, ainsi que de toutes les potions. Lire les livres serait beaucoup trop long. Mais les consultez pourra grandement vous aider.

Ils s'entrainèrent encore quelques heures et Pauline ressortit de la salle de Métamorphose la tête pleine de sorts, de contresorts, de théories...  
Elle rejoignit la table des Gryffondors pour le repas, elle s'installa à côté de Lily. Sirius lui jeta un regard déçu, il avait espéré qu'elle viendrait à côté de lui. Elle le regarda avec un sourire ce qui le rassura. Elle alla se coucher de bonne heure, elle était épusée de sa journée. Elle s'endormit avec la crainte de se réveiller et de découvrir que tout ça n'était en fin de compte qu'un simple rêve.

RAR:

Silvermirror Lily: Je suis contente que ça te plaise ^^ Que penses tu de la suite?

Elayna Black: Mais pourquoi tu dis ça? Un auteur est TOUJOURS gentille avec les personnages de son histoire hin hin hin...

Coin-Cafe: Ah si tu t'attendais à plus d'action... tu vas peut-être être un peu déçue... Disons que, l'histoire est assez longue à se mettre en place, encore plusieurs chapitres je dirais... Désolée, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait fuir... ^^ Si elle s'était retrouvée chez les Serpentards...? Je ne m'étais jamais posée la question tiens... Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça aurait donné, il l'aurait détestée je pense! Lol!

Fafii: A vrai dire, Pouka est mon surnom depuis plusieurs années déjà, même si aujourd'hui plus personne ne m'appelle comme ça, mais quand j'ai commencé à écrire des fanfictions, c'était mon surnom officiel, donc tout mes comptes sont à ce nom ^^ J'espère que la suite t'a plue!


	4. Problèmes et transformations

Chapitre 4 : Problèmes et transformation

Mais ce n'était toujours pas un rêve, ou du moins, un long rêve qui semblait vraiment réel. Elle fut réveillée par Lily, elle prit son petit déjeuné en compagnie de Sirius, comme pour s'excuser de ne pas avoir passé le diner avec lui. Il la fit rire comme d'habitude, il lui racontait des blagues qu'il avait faites aux Serpentards.

Les Gryffondors commençaient par Potions ce jour là, Pauline redoutait un peu ce cours. Elle espérait que le professeur de l'époque ne serait pas comme le Rogue de l'époque de Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Elle entra en silence dans la salle de classe, qui ressemblait plus à un cachot qu'autre chose. Elle ne savait pas où aller s'assoir, il restait une table tout au fond, derrière celle de Sirius et James. Elle s'y dirigea, c'était la seule de libre de toute façon. Mais elle fut retenue par le professeur qui la tourna vers elle. Il était d'une laideur repoussante, il avait de courts cheveux verts fluos ebbourrifés. Une bouche tordue, un regard bleu de dément et une cicatrice barrait sa joue gauche. Pauline retint un cri en le voyant, elle écarquilla les yeux, ce qui énerva quelque peu le professeur.

- Ne soyez donc pas si étonnée petite idiote! Vous êtes la nouvelle élève de Gryffondor n'est ce pas?

Il avait une voix rocailleuse, comme s'il ne parlait pas souvent.

- Oui monsieur.  
- Comment vous appelez-vous?  
- Pauline Bloi monsieur.  
- Je suis Mr Loden, et appelez moi professeur insolente! Allez vous assoir! aboya-t-il.

Elle alla s'assoir tremblante à la table derrière Sirius et James qui étaient pour une raison inconnue écroulés de rire. Elle sortit ses affaires, Dumbledore lui avait fourni un livre, un chaudron et toute une panoplie d'ingrédients digne du parfait petit maître des potions!

Sirius se retourna sans aucune attention pour le professeur Loden qui venait de commencer son cours.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il est un peu fou...  
- Il est vraiment bizarre, il me fait peur, répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

Sirius lui fit un sourire rassurant.

- T'inquiètes, il suffit que tu ne parle presque pas, que tu fasse semblant de t'intéresser à son cours et tout se passera bien pour toi. Au fait, tu aimes sa couleur de cheveux?

Il avait demandé cela d'un ton ironique. Pauline le regarda suspicieusement.

- C'est toi qui as fait ça? Je veux dire, tu lui a teint les cheveux en vert?!  
- Perspicace Pauline! répondit joyeusement James qui venait de se retourner.

Les deux Maraudeurs pouffèrent de rire devant le regard étonné de Pauline. Ils étaient fiers de leur blague. Mais une voix rocailleuse les rappela à l'ordre.

- Black, Potter taisez vous et retournez-vous. Melle Bloi, vous commencez bien l'année, 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour inattention en cours... Chacun...

Pauline ouvrit la bouche d'ébahissement, ils avaient perdus 60 points à cause d'elle. Lily regarda méprisement James, mais Pauline crut que c'était pour elle. Elle baissa la tête les larmes aux yeux sous les ricanements des Serpentards qui partageaient ce cours avec les Gryffondors.

"Ca commence bien, je fais déjà perdre des points à ma maison. Ils vont bientôt tous me détester dans cette école si je continue à ce train là..."

Le cours se déroula lentement, Pauline ne parlait plus, Sirius et James se retournaient quelques fois, mais Pauline ne les regardait pas et ne leur parlait pas. Le professeur Loden était à peu près comme Rogue, il favorisait les Serpentards et humiliait les Gryffondors.

Finalement, Pauline ne se sentait pas plus à l'aise ici que dans son ancienne vie. Même si elle avait des amis, enfin amis était un bien grand mot, cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'elle était là.  
Elle assista aux autres cours qui furent bien plus intéressants et plus réjouissifs que le cours de Potions. Elle eut un cours avec Dumbledore, il ne cessait de venir la voir pendant les travaux pratiques pour voir si elle n'avait aps besoin d'aide. Mais Sirius était toujours là pour l'aider dès qu'il voyait qu'elle avait un problème.

Elle se sentit mieux à la fin de la journée, elle prit son repas seule, mais Lily vint la retrouver.

- Pourquoi tu manges seule Pauline?  
- C'est une habitude...

Lily ne sut pas quoi répondre, elle ne connaissait pas le passé de cette fille, mais il ne devait pas être très joyeux.

- Je peux manger avec toi? demanda-t-elle.

Pauline la regarda avec des yeux ronds, elle qui croyait qu'elle la méprisait pour avoir fait perdre des points à Gryffondors. Après quelques minutes de silence, elle osa enfin lui demander:

- Alors... tu... tu ne me déteste pas?  
- Quoi? Mais pourquoi je te détesterais? Tu ne m'as rien fait!  
- Bah, tout à l'heure pendant le cours de Potions, après que le professeur Loden ait retiré 60 points à Gryffondor, tu m'as regardée méchemment...  
- Non, ce n'était pas toi, c'était Potter!  
- Ah d'accord...

Elle soupira de soulagement, elle n'avait pas perdu Lily.

- Tu l'aimes bien James? demanda-t-elle curieuse.  
- Potter? Je le hais, il fait tout le temps perdre des points à Gryffondor avec ses bêtises. Il se pavane sans arrêt, avec Black aussi d'ailleurs. J'ai vu que tu leur parlais souvent, tu les aime bien?  
- Plus Sirius que James, enfin, je parle plus à Sirius, il me fait rire. Je les aime bien, ils sont gentils, ils ne sont pas comme tu le dis quand ils sont avec moi.  
- C'est parce que tu es nouvelle crois moi! Ils sont impossibles ces deux là! Fais attention à toi!

Pauline n'en revenait pas, Lily haïssait son futur mari, bien sûr, elle le savait déjà. Mais c'était encore plus bizarre que ce soit une Lily en chair et en os qui le lui dise!

- Tu m'as dit que c'était une habitude pour toi de manger seule... commença Lily, pourquoi tu dis ça? Tu n'avais pas d'amis avant?  
- On peut dire ça comme ça... répondit vaguement Pauline.

Elle n'aimait pas parler de sa vie d'avant, elle n'avait pas envie qu'on découvre son secret.  
Lily perçut la réserve de son amie et reprit:

- Excuse moi, ça ne me regarde surement pas, si tu ne veux pas en parler. Ce n'est pas un problème...

Pauline pensait pouvoir faire confiance à Lily, elle avait envie de lui parler de ça. Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle ne devait pas, pas pour le moment.

- Merci Lily, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler pour le moment. Mais peut-être un jour, je ne sais pas. Mais peut-être que ma vie ne t'intéressera pas...  
- Je serais là pour t'écouter, affirma Lily.

Pauline lui sourit en retour, elle était contente de l'avoir rencontrée. Lily était quelqu'un de bien, et elle savait qu'un jour, elle pourrait compter sur elle.

Les jours passaient et Pauline s'intégrait de mieux en mieux à l'école. Elle n'avait plus trop de pensées négatives quant à ce que les gens pensaient d'elle. Elle était en très bons termes avec Lily et les Maraudeurs, surtout avec Sirius. Mais par contre, avec Peter, ça ne passait pas du tout, et il s'en rendait compte. Mais, cela lui importait peu. Les filles de Poudlard cessaient peu à peu d'être jalouse de Pauline, en fait, elles se faisaient une raison, ce n'est pas en l'humiliant qu'elles arriveraient à la détacher du beau Sirius Black. Pauline se sentait de mieux en mieux dans sa tête, elle perdait de sa timidité. Elle rougissait moins quand Sirius lui faisait des compliments. Elle arrivait vraiment à être elle-même, c'est à dire une jeune fille pleine de gaieté et d'espiglerie. Elle racontait de plus en plus de blagues, bref, elle s'épanouissait.

Et Sirius la trouvait de plus en plus belle, depuis qu'elle était ici, elle avait prit de l'assurance et ça lui plaisait. Mais il lui restait toujours une part de réserve ce qui la rendait assez mystérieuse. Il continuait toujours de changer régulièrement de petite amie, mais il savait qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Mais il ne voulait pas gacher la relation qu'il avait tissé avec elle. Il lui faisait des compliments et elle commençait à lui en faire en réponse. Il l'adorait, ça il le savait, mais à quel point, c'était là la question.

Pauline s'en posait une autre de question, quand James et Lily allaient-ils êtres ensembles? Elle remarquait que souvent James avait le regard perdu, en direction de Lily. Quant à Lily, elle avait l'impression qu'elle haïssait James. C'était plutôt mal parti entre ces deux là.

Un jour du mois de février, Dumbledore la convoqua dans son bureau.

RAR :

Silvermirror Lily : Oui c'est vrai que la mise en place de l'histoire est assez longue. Je n'ai pas retravaillé cette fic, depuis que je l'ai publiée pour la 1ère fois, ce qui date assez… ^^ Mais, Dumbledore ne sait pas encore tous les détails sur Pauline et la raison de sa présence, pas encore…

Aodren : Ah ah merci… J'espère que tu auras aimé ce chapitre, même s'il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose… Sorte de chapitre de transition pour le prochain, bien plus intéressant…

Coin-Cafe : Oui, peut-être qu'il ne l'aurait pas détestée au début… Mais peu à peu, elle aurait été pervertie par le génie cinglé de ces malades de Serpentard que j'aime tant ! lol ! Mais non, rien de tout ça. De l'action hein… Désolée, c'est pas pour ce chapitre comme tu as pu le constater, mais le prochain devrait réserver quelques surprises et dévoiler quelques mystères…

FaFii : Oui les fautes d'orthographe… On en est tous plus ou moins victimes hélas, à mon grand dam d'ailleurs… C'est vrai que je pourrait faire l'effort de relire avant de poster… Des Onibaguettis… Hm… Je ne pense pas (oui je connais mon histoire, mais, y'a quand même pas mal de chapitres, je ne les connais pas tous par cœur, même en les ayant écrit, étant donné que ça fait plusieurs années…) Pourquoi une telle question ?


	5. Une destinée bien tracée

Chapitre 5 : Une destinée bien tracée

Pauline se dirigeait vers le bureau du professeur de Métamorphose. Elle se rendait compte avec le temps qu'il était presque aussi important que le directeur de Poudlard, même peut-être plus. C'était lui qui avait décidé en premier de l'accepter dans l'école, c'était lui qui avait prit l'initiative de lui faire des cours de rattrapage.  
Elle toqua à la porte, elle entra après avoir entendu qu'elle pouvait venir. Elle aimait bien le bureau de Dumbledore, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais il semblait réconfortant.  
Dumbledore l'invita à s'asseoir, ce qu'elle fit. Lui était assis dans un fauteuil derrière son bureau près d'une cheminée où brûlait un bon feu. Il joignit les mains sur son bureau, regarda un moment Pauline et prit la parole:

- Tes cours se passent bien?

Il la tutoyait quand ils étaient seuls dans son bureau.

- Oui, plus ou moins, j'ai quelques problèmes en Potions... En fait, c'est plus avec le professeur Loden que le cours en lui-même. On dirait qu'il me déteste...  
- Les professeurs de Potions ont toujours été comme ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, c'est peut-être les effluves de toutes ces potions qui les rendent irritables... Et dans les autres cours?  
- Ca se passe plutôt bien, je m'accroche, et puis, je suis aidée...  
- Par le jeune Sirius Black n'est ce pas? demanda-t-il un sourire aux lèvres.

Pauline rougit un petit peu, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se contrôler quand il s'agissait de Sirius.

- Oui.

Dumbledore sentit que c'était un sujet sensible, il en changea donc.

- Je ne t'ai pas fait venir ici pour te parler de tes cours, tu dois bien t'en douter. Comme je te l'ai dit quand nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première foi, tu n'es pas ici par hasard. J'en ai d'ailleurs la preuve...

Pauline leva un sourcil.

- La preuve?  
- Oui, on pourrait dire que tu as une mission à accomplir ici.  
- Une mission? Laquelle?  
- Ca, c'est plus ou moins à toi de le découvrir...

Pauline grogna intérieurement, Dumbledore avait tendance à toujours parler par énigmes.

- Je ne comprends pas...  
- J'ai récemment appris quelques petites choses à ton sujet. A propos de ton futur, et j'ai le regret de te dire que ton destin est déjà tracé.  
- Le regret? Pourquoi, je n'ai pas un bon avenir?  
- Je ne peux pas t'en parler, il n'est pas bon de connaître son futur. C'est pour cela que je t'ai interdit de parler d'Harry Potter, ou de ton ce qui se passe à son époque. Mais je te le répète, tu as une mission, et elle est très importante.  
- Comment voulez-vous que j'accomplisse cette mission si je ne sais même pas ce que c'est! s'exclama-t-elle.  
- Je sais, je sais, mais malheureusement, je ne peux pas te dire quelle est cette mission. Cela reviendrait à te dévoiler ton futur, et cela pourrait d'avérer dangereux. Je peux juste te mettre sur la voie, ta mission est en rapport avec Voldemort et des personnes que tu connais personnellement. Tu n'as d'ailleurs pas qu'une seule mission, mais plusieurs, mais elles sont liées entre elles.  
Pauline s'affaissa dans son fauteuil, si elle avait une mission en rapport avec Voldemort, c'est qu'elle devra surement croiser sa route un jour ou l'autre.  
- Et, est ce que j'ai un temps imparti pour cette mission? demanda-t-elle essayant d'en savoir un peu plus.  
- Tu as le temps, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Elle renonça à en apprendre plus, plus elle cherchait à en savoir, moins elle comprenait.

- D'accord, j'ai plusieurs mission à faire en rapport avec le sorcier le plus dangereux de cette planète et je ne sais même pas c'est quoi! Vous me demandez un peu l'impossible là! Je n'ai que 16 ans, ne l'oubliez pas!  
- Je ne l'oublie pas! Mais ce que tu as à faire est à ta hauteur, je sais que tu peux le faire.  
- D'accord, vous êtes sûr que vous ne pouvez pas me donner d'autres indices?  
- Je ne peux pas malheureusement, et si je le pouvais, crois moi que je le ferais très volontiers. C'est à peu près tout ce que j'ai à te dire.

Il chercha quelque chose dans un des tiroirs d'un meuble à côté de son bureau. Il en sortit des petits paquets emballés de papier mouillé.

- Est ce que tu veux un sorbet au citron avant de partir? lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant un des petits paquet.

Pauline lui sourit, malgré le fait que c'était sans doute la personne la plus énigmatique qu'elle ait jamais connue, elle aimait bien cet homme. Il était resté très jeune dans sa tête malgré son âge.  
Elle accepta et elle sortit en suçotant sa glace. Elle marchait dans les couloirs sans destination précise, elle était songeuse. Elle essayait de savoir auprès de qui elle devait intervenir pour mener à bien ses missions.

"Voldemort et des personnes que je connais bien. Mais j'en connais tellement maintenant, et qui seraient susceptibles d'avoir un quelconque rapport avec lui..."

Elle était totalement plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas un jeune garçon marcher vers elle, elle se cogna contre lui. Elle allait protester quand elle vit de qui il s'agissait:

- Tiens, tiens, tiens, on dirait ma petite Pouka...

C'était Sirius un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Sirius! s'exclama-t-elle.

Pour elle, c'était toujours un plaisir de le voir. Elle le trouvait vraiment mais alors vraiment très beau.

- Décidément, tu as le don pour qu'on se rencontre bizarrement. Un jour tu tombes de nulle part dans mes bras, aujourd'hui te me rentres dedans... Et qu'est ce que tu manges?!

Il avait remarqué qu'elle avait quelque chose dans la bouche.  
Elle sortit sa glace de sa bouche la regarda et dit:

- Ca? C'est un sorbet au citron, c'est une glace. Les Moldus en raffolent, et moi aussi! J'adore les glaces...  
- Il a une drôle de tête ton borset! Tu l'as eu où?  
- Un sorbet pas un borset! Et c'est Dumbledore qui me l'a donné! éclaira-telle en riant.  
- Tu viens de chez Dumbledore? Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait?

Pauline ne savait pas si elle pouvait parler de ça à Sirius, elle préféra donc éloigner le sujet.

- Juste savoir comment se passaient mes cours et tout...

Sirius perçut le malaise de son amie, il regrettait qu'elle soit si mystérieuse, il aurait tant aimé la connaitre plus.

- C'est un truc que les Moldus aiment hein? Tu as l'air de t'y connaitre sur les Moldus...

Il remettait ça, à chaque fois, il essayait d'en savoir plus sur son passé.

- Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça...

Sirius soupira.

- Tu es si secrète Pouka, tu ne parles jamais de toi, pourquoi?  
- C'est pas un de mes sujets préférés, moi et mon passé...

Elle ne voulait pas s'engager dans cette conversation, elle essayait de la faire dévier, mais Sirius tenait bon. Il essayait de la persuader en jouant de ses beaux yeux noirs.

- Sirius, arrête s'il te plaît, tu essaye de me faire dire des choses dont je ne veux pas parler.  
- Excuse moi Pouka, tu ne veux pas en parler, c'est ton droit. Mais j'aimerais tellement te connaitre plus que ça, plus que les autres. Tu as l'air de connaitre beaucoup de choses sur moi, et moi, à part ton nom, tes gouts et toutes ces banalités, je ne sais rien de toi.  
- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas en parler Sirius, je ne peux pas c'est différent.  
- Pourquoi tu ne peux pas?

La discussion prenait un chemin encore plus dangereux, Pauline avait peur qu'à force de refuser de parler d'elle à Sirius, il ne se fâche et la laisse tomber. Et ça, elle ne le voulait en aucun cas.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire Sirius. Excuse-moi...

Elle commença à s'éloigner.

- C'est ça, c'est ça... dit Sirius assez fort pour que Pauline l'entende.

Ah y'est, elle avait réussi à l'énerver, son côté sensible et faible reprit le dessus, les larmes montèrent à ses yeux. Elle se retourna et dit la voix tremblante:

- Ecoute Sirius, si je pouvais t'en parler, je le ferais, malheureusement je ne le peux pas.

Elle avait déjà entendu ces phrases là il n'y a pas longtemps!  
La colère de Sirius le quitta d'un coup, il l'avait fait pleurer. Lui qui d'habitude la faisait toujours rire, il venait de lui faire de la peine. Il s'élança vers elle les bras tendus. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui murmura d'une voix tendre:

- Je suis désolée Pauline, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer. S'il te plaît, excuse-moi.  
- C'est pas grave Sirius, c'est pas grave...  
- Dans mon désir de te connaitre, je t'ai blessé. Tu dois avoir quelque chose dans ta vie de pas très génial pour ne pas vouloir le divulguer comme ça.

En réalité, ce n'était pas grand chose, mais Pauline avait la fâcheuse tendance à exagérer un peu tout. Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache la vérité sur elle, qu'avant d'arriver ici, elle était ce qu'il appelle une Moldue. Elle se calma et Sirius changea de sujet.

- C'est bientôt notre match de Quidditch contre les Serdaigles, tu viendras? C'est samedi prochain.  
- Je ne raterais ça pour rien au monde! affirma Pauline.

Jusque maintenant, elle avait assisté aux matchs de Quidditch par le biais des livres, et elle était vraiment curieuse de voir un vrai match. Sirius était batteur dans l'équipe de Quidditch, James était attrapeur et Remus poursuiveur.  
Ils retournèrent dans la salle commune, mais avant de rentrer, Sirius la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit:

- Tu sais, à propos de ce que je ne sais pas sur toi. Ca a l'air d'être assez lourd pour toi, alors, si un jour tu veux en parler, n'hésite surtout pas. Je serais toujours là pour t'écouter...

Cela faisait la deuxième personne qui lui disait cela. La voix enrouée, elle répondit:

- Merci Sirius.

Il approcha son visage d'elle, il la regardait intensément. Elle haussa les sourcils, qu'allait-il faire? Et voulut fermer les yeux mais elle ne pouvait pas s'arracher au spectacle du visage si parfait de Srius.

Finalement, il tourna la tête et l'embrassa sur la joue, et entra directement dans la salle commune sans un regard en arrière.

Pauline resta plantée là devant la porte, une main sur sa joue à l'endroit même où les lèvres de Sirius s'étaient posées un instant auparavant.

Annonce : Suite à une demande et à une suggestion que je me suis faite à moi-même, j'aimerais vous poser une question, oui à vous mes lecteurs. Ma fic est finie, tous les chapitres sont écrits, voulez-vous que je poste plus souvent, c'est-à-dire deux fois par semaine, ou voulez-vous que je ne change rien, et qu'il n'y ait qu'un post par semaine ? C'est un vote, la majorité l'emportera, donc exprimez-vous, vous êtes en démocratie, désolée, ce ne sera pas un vote secret ^^ (je crois que le droit me monte trop à la tête…)

RAR :

silvermirror lily : Non, Pauline est très naïve tu sais… Oui, ma fic est finie, comme indiqué plus haut, je vais laisser mes lecteurs s'exprimer !

FaFii : Oui, l'action va en grandissant, ça commence doucement pour finir en apothéose ! Enfin, c'est pas pour maintenant… Sinon, ça serait pas drôle…


	6. Premiers signes

Chapitre 6 : Premiers signes

Elle ne sut pas combien de temps elle resta là devant la salle commune à repenser à Sirius, aux yeux de Sirius, au sourire de Sirius, aux lèvres de Sirius, au contact des lèvres de Sirius sur sa joue... Elle fut interrompue par Remus qui revenait avec des livres plein les bras.

- Pauline, qu'est ce que tu fais là? Tu as oublié le mot de passe?  
- Euh... eum... euh... oui, c'est ça...

Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire que cela faisait au moins vingts minutes qu'elle était là à révasser de Sirius.

- Ce n'est pas ton genre pourtant... Pastiflore.

Le protrait pivota et les deux rentrèrent dans la salle commune. Pauline jeta un rapide coup d'oeil vers les fauteuils et vit Sirius qui était installé confortablement entouré de tout un groupe de filles. ce qu'il devait leur dire devait être très drôle car elles n'arrêtaient pas de glousser. Pauline fronça les sourcils et monta directement dans sa chambre. Sirius ne la vit pas, il était trop occupé à essayer de sortir de son esprit la vue de Pauline les lèvres tendues vers lui. Il ne pouvait pas l'embrasser comme ça, il n'arrivait pas à la cerner exactement, et cela le déroutait. Il avait toujours prit la peine de connaitre un peu les filles avant de sortir avec elle. Mais pour Pauline, il ne savait presque rien sur elle, et cela le retenait.

Dès qu'il était rentré dans la salle commune, un groupe de filles voyant qu'il était seul l'avait carément obligé à venir parler avec elles. Il leur racontait des blagues, cela le fesait sourire intérieurement de voir que toutes ces filles semblaient s'intéresser à lui. Cela flattait son égo même si nombre d'entre elles ne lui plaisait pas.  
Pauline se sentait bizarre, cela l'avait dérengée que Sirius soit entouré de toutes ces filles. Elle savait pourtant qu'il était très aimé parmis la gente féminine, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait l'impression d'être jalouse à cause d'un garçon. Dans sa vie d'avant, elle était jalouse des filles, ces filles qui sont toujours souriantes, toujours bien coifée et qui ont toujours une petite blague pour faire rire les gens. Elle était jalouse de ces filles qui avaient plein d'amis, qui avaient tout pour elles.

Elle se mit sur son lit, rangea ses affaires, s'allongea, ferma les yeux et ne réfléchit à rien. Elle finit par s'endormir, elle n'alla pas au dîner ce qui inquiéta ses amis. A la fin du repas, Lily monta dans le dortoir et trouva Pauline endormie sur son lit, Lily lui mit une couverture sur elle. Elle redescendit rassurer Sirius qui était de loin le plus inquiet de tous. Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis qu'il l'avait embrassée.

Pauline se réveilla le lendemain, elle fut étonnée de se rappeler qu'elle s'était endormie en rentrant et de ne pas s'être réveillée depuis. Elle avait dormi au moins 12 heures! Cela lui fit un bien fou, elle ne dormait pas très bien en ce moment. Elle faisait des rêves étranges ponctués de chiens, de doigts qui se baladaient tout seuls et d'éclair de lumière verte.

Elle se leva, se prépara et alla en cours, à présent, elle était un peu gênée quand elle était en présence de Sirius. Mais lui ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte, il était toujours aussi gentil avec elle, si même plus. En cours de Potions, Pauline se retrouva à côté de James pour une raison inconnue, quand à Sirius, il était à côté de Lily.  
Pauline regarda James puis Lily, elle eut un éclair dans sa tête. Elle vérifia que le professeur ne faisait pas attention à eux et demanda discrètement à son voisin:

- Dis moi James, Lily, tu la trouve comment?

James la regarda suspicieusement.

- Elle est bien pourquoi?  
- Ne fais pas l'innoncent! Je t'ai vu!  
- Moi innocent? J'ai dépassé l'âge de l'innocence il y a bien longtemps. A vrai dire je crois que c'était à peu près quand j'avais 12 ans, quand Sirius et moi on...  
- Ne change pas de sujet James! Je te vois tu sais. Tu la regarde constamment, tu as toujours un petit regard pour elle... Elle te plaît c'est ça?

Bien sûr, Pauline savait que c'était beaucoup plus que ça, mais elle ne voulait aps se vendre.

- Tu peut garder un secret? lui demanda-t-il après avoir jeté un regard vers Lily.  
- Bien sûr!  
- Je suis complètement fou d'elle! avoua-t-il.

Pauline lui sourit, il lui faisait confiance.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu attends pour aller lui demander de sortir avec toi?  
- C'est pas si facile que ça! Elle me déteste, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je trouve que je suis quelqu'un d'épatant pourtant...

Pauline étouffa un ricanement. James le vit et demanda en fronçant les sourcils:

- Quoi? Pourquoi tu rigoles? Je suis en train de te dire que je suis fou amoureux d'une fille et toi tu trouves ça drôle! A vraiment quelle compassion!  
- Non, ce n'est pas pour ça que je rigole. Je crois savoir pourquoi elle ne te porte pas tellement dans ton coeur. Je penses qu'elle te trouve trop... vantard, et ... arrogant...  
- Moi? Vantard et arogant? Je... Tu as peut-être raison, elle me l'a dit une fois, que je me pavanais sans cesse. J'ai pas prit ça au sérieux... Tu crois que j'aurais dû?

Pauline hocha la tête, le visage de James se décomposa.

- Elle me déteste pour ce que je suis. Il faut que je change alors?  
- Oui, mais ne change pas tout, garde ta gentillesse, ton courage, et toutes ces bonnes qualités qui sont en toi. Il faut juste que tu effaces ton côté machos sans pour autant devenir une fillette. Les filles n'aiment pas les garçons qui se laissent diriger, sauf qui les filles qui veulent toujours plus de pouvoir. Je commence à connaitre Lily et de n'est pas du tout son genre.  
- Mais comment est-ce qu'elle verras que je ne suis plus comme elle dit si elle e m'adresse jamais la parole?!  
- Je peux lui parler si tu veux...  
- Tu ferais ça?!

Il avait presque crier cette dernire phrase, Mr Loden qui n'avait pour le moment pas remarqué que Pauline et James ne suivait pas son cours se dirigea vers eux l'air menacant. Il leur dit d'une voix doucereuse:

- Et bien et bien et bien... Nos chers petits Gryffondors habituels sont encore en train de discuter au détriment de mon cours si intéressant à ce que je vois. 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor. ET MAINTENANT VOUS AVEZ INTERET A SUIVRE MON COURS BANDE D'IGNARES!!!

Puis il reprit une voix normale et débita la suite de son cours qui portait sur les propriétés d'une potion qui rétrécissait les oreilles de gobelins. (très pratique non?!) Pauline et James se lancèrent un regard amusé et se remirent à prendre des notes. En fin de journée, Pauline revint dans son dortoir, elle voulut monter dans sa chambre pour aller parler à Lily qui s'y trouvait déjà. Mais quelqu'un la retint, c'était Sirius qui venait d'apparaitre au coin du feu.

- Pauline, tu es là, je voulais te parler.

Elle redevint un peu gênée et rougit comme à son habitude. Sirius sourit, il ne se rappelait pas avoir connu une fille aussi timide et susceptique qu'elle. Voyant qu'elle ne disait rien, il reprit:

- J'ai l'impression que tu es bizarre en ce moment avec moi.  
- Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.  
- Ben, t'as l'air gênée quand je te parle, et on dirait que c'est depuis ce jour où après qu'on se soit un peu disputés sur des choses que tu ne voulais pas me dire...  
- On ne va pas remettre ça sur le tapis! le coupa-t-elle.

Srius fut prit au dépourvu, Pauline n'avait pas eu l'intention de dire ça, c'était comme si les mots étaient sortis tous seuls de sa bouche.

- Non, ce n'est pas de ça que je veux te parler, je t'ai dit que je respectais ton silence. Tu ne m'as pas maissé finir. Donc depuis ce jour où je t'ai fait un baiser sur la joue...  
- Je ne comprend pas, je ne me sens pas différente, enfin...

Sirius se raprocha d'elle, il la prit dans ses bras, le coeur de Pauline s'accéléra.

- Je sais pas, j'avais l'impression que tu m'aimais moins qu'avant... j'ai pas envie de te perdre ma Pouka...  
- Tu ne me perdras pas Sirius, je serais toujours là pour toi...

Elle savait qu'elle mentait, elle savait qu'un jour, elle devrait repartir chez elle, dans son monde d'avant, celui qu'elle détestait tant.

Sirius la serra un peu plus dans ses bras, et se détacha d'elle, il la regarda un moment dans les yeux. Puis, James débarqua dans la salle, il vit son meilleur ami et Pauline ainsi et s'écria:

- Alors ah y'est vous sortez ensembles! Tu vois, je te l'avais dit Sirius!

Sirius le regarda avec des gros yeux, Pauline lança un regard amusé vers Sirius et James. Le pauvre ne semblait pas comprendre.

- Euh non James, pas vraiment, on ne sort pas ensembles, on se faisait juste un petit calin comme ça, entre amis. On n'est pas ensembles... puis elle ajouta pour elle même dans un murmure, pas encore...

Sirius entendit qu'elle ajoutait quelque chose mais ne comprit pas. Pauline voulut plaquer ses mains sur sa bouche, on aurait dit qu'elle ne contrôlait plus sa langue ni ce qu'elle disait. Quelque chose la forcait à dire tout haut ce qu'elle pensait tout bas.

James se mordit la langue conscient de la gaffe qu'il venait de faire. Il essaya de changer de sujet:

- Au fait Pouk', t'as été la voir?  
- J'y allais justement, mais Sirius a tenu à me parler avant...

Elle lui adressa un grand sourire et ajouta:

- Sur ce excuse moi Sirius, mais j'ai la future femme ton meilleur ami à aller voir!

"Oups la gaffe!" Pauline se mordit la langue à son tour. Sans le vouloir elle avait révélé à james une partie de son futur. Il ne parut pa s'en rendre compte.

- Lily Potter, James et Lily Potter... Mmh ça sonne plutot bien!  
- Oui oui James, on sait que tu l'aime ta petite Evans! ajouta Sirius en riant.

Pauline soupira, ils prenaient ça sur le ton de la rigolade. Elle s'extirpa des bras de Sirius et monta les marches menant à sa chambre. Elle y trouva Lily seule, pour une fois elle n'était pas avec ses amies.

- Eh Pouka! Comment ça va? demanda-t-elle joyeusement en la voyant entrer dans la chambre.  
- Ca peut aller.

Elle essaya de ne pas trop penser à Sirius, pour le moment, elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

- Je peux te poser une question Lily?  
- Oui.  
- Je crois que je te l'ai déjà demandé mais... t'en penses quoi de James?  
- James? Potter?

Pauline acquiesça, le visage de Lily changea d'expression, elle prit un regard lointain.

- Je le trouve... mauvais, imbécile, vantard, moqueur, imbu de lui même, mais pourtant si... Pourquoi tu me demande ça?

Elle semblait s'être réveillée et avait demandé cela brusquement.

- Pour savoir, en fait, il s'intéresse à toi, tu le sais?  
- Oh oui je le sais, je ne le sais que trop bien même. Il m'a demandé je ne sais combien de fois de sortir avec lui. mais j'ai toujours refusé.  
- Pourquoi?  
- Je n'aime aps sa personnalité.  
- Et côté physique? demanda Pauline un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Lily la regarda les sourcils froncés.

- Je sais que je peux te faire confiance, tu me promet que tu ne répète ceci à personne?

Pauline acquisça, finalement, James et Lily avait des points communs, ils parlaient presque de la même façon!

- Pour moi, c'est le plus beau gars de Poudlard!

Pauline en aurait sauté de joie, cela allait s'avérer plus facile que prévu. Elle s'était attendue à ce que Lily haïsse James, ce qui n'était aps très loin de la réalité.

- Et bien alors, pourquoi tu ne veux pas sortir avec si tu trouves que c'est le plus beau gars de Poudlard?  
- Il passe son temps à changer de copine! Et je ne supporte pas ça, et ça me fait enrager que je sois une des seules filles de Poudlard qui lui résiste. Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il veut sortir avec moi.  
- Je ne pênse pas Lily, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, ça fait un moment qu'il te courre après non?  
- A peu près... 1 an et demi...  
- Et ba tu vois!  
- Oui, en plus, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu avec une fille...  
- Alors va lui parler, apprends à le connaitre. Je suis sûre que quand tu le connaitre vraiment bien, tu découvrira une toute autre personne!  
- Tu crois? demanda Lily comme si elle ne voulait pas y croire.  
- Fais moi confiance!

Lily lui sourit et sortit du dortoir pour essayer de trouver James. Quelques minutes plus tard, Pauline descendit à son tour dans la salle commune. Elle y vit Lily et James en pleine discussion, ils semblaient s'admirer du regard. Elle sourit à cela, un peu plus loin, Sirius, Remus et Peter faisaient leurs devoirs tout en observant leur ami en souriant. Pauline vint s'assoir avec les trois Maraudeurs, Sirius la gratifia d'un sourire auquel aucune fille normale n'aurait pu résister et lui dit:

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as dit à Lily, mais ils se parlent comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours! Tu es une véritable petite fée ma Pouka!  
- Je sais Sirius, je sais...

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue pour le remercier du compliment.

Annonce: Le vote est terminé, et donc à l'unanimité vous avez décidé 2 posts par semaine, je posterais donc le samedi, comme d'habitude, et désormais, le mercredi également.

RAR:

silvermirror lily: Mais non, Sirius est comme ça naturellement, il est tellement parfait... Hm hm hm, maintenant tu n'auras aucun mal à deviner qui est mon personnage préféré de la saga de notre chère Rowling... Bon j'avoue que j'ai aussi un faible pour Rogue et Malefoy... Eh eh eh, j'adore forcer mes lecteurs à se triturer les méninges, ça doit être mon côté sadique!

FaFii: « Je te suivrais jusqu'au bout »... ça ressemble à une déclaration d'amour attention! Ca me fait aussi penser à une chanson qu'il faut que je télécharge tiens...

LilyTigresse2795: Merci beaucoup ^^ Eh bien pour info, celle ci est déjà finie, mais j'en ai commencé une autre qui s'intitule Une idylle improbable, eh oui, une autre histoire d'amour, j'ai l'impression que je ne sais écrire que ça ^^


	7. Rencontre pas très réjouissante

Chapitre 7 : Rencontre pas très réjouissante

Le soir même, quand il fut l'heure de se coucher pour les élèves, Lily revint dans la chambre, Pauline était déjà dans son lit en train de lire un livre sur Poudlard. Pauline leva le nez de son bouquin et vit une Lily rêveuse et souriante.

- Lily? Tu rêves? demanda-telle en souriant.

Lily sembla se réveillern regarda dans la direction de Pauline et eut un sourire encore plus large.

- T'avais raison Pouka, il est génial!  
- Qui ça?  
- Mais James enfin! On a parlé ensembles toute la sirée, et il n'a même pas trop chercher à me draguer. Juste quelques petits compliments par ci par là. Bon il s'est aussi lancé quelques fleurs, mais c'est plus marrant qu'autre chose. C'est vraiment quelqu'un d'intéressant en fin de compte.  
- Et ba tu vois!

Pauline était contente d'elle même, mais elle ne devait aps le montrer, elle pensait que rapprocher James et Lily devait être une de ces missions dont Dumbledore lui avait parlé. Mais ce n'était pas fait encore, ils ne sortaient toujours pas ensembles. Elle s'endormit et refit le même rêve que presques toutes les nuits.

Les semaines passèrent, Lily et James se parlaient comme deux amis, Sirius cherchait de plus en plus Pauline. Quand à elle, elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé ce que pourrait être ses autres missions. Un jour, Dumbledore la convoqua à nouveau dans son bureau. Elle y alla avec l'intention de lui poser d'autres questions pour l'aider. Elle entra dans le bureau, le professeur de Métamorphoses était assis à son bureau et corrigeait des copies. Il leva la tête de ses papiers et lui adressa un sourire, elle s'assit en face de lui et demanda:

- Vous vouliez me voir professeur?  
- En effet, je voulais savoir où en étais-tu dans ta mission?  
- Et bien, je penses en avoir trouver une, mais je sèche sur les autres.  
- D'accord, je sais que tu trouveras, si tu as été choisie pour accomplir cette tâche, c'est que tu en es capable.  
- Euh oui, à vrai dire, ça tombe bien que je sois là parce que j'avais aussi quelque chose à vous demander. Depuis plusieurs nuits, je fais sans cesse le même rêve. Et j'ai lu quelque part que tous les rêves ont une signification, ceux qui reviennent sans cesse encore plus.  
- Peux-tu m'expliquer ce rêve?  
- Ba en fait, c'est plus des fragments qu'autre chose, je vois un chien, des doigts et un éclair de lumière verte. Je comprend pas trop si y'a une relation ou quelque chose...  
- Je pense que ces "visions" ont un rapport avec tes missions, tu te dois d'analyser tous tes rêves, toutes tes visions. Il faut que tu tire des informations de tout ce qu'il y a autour de toi pour mener à bien ton destin. C'est aussi pour cela que je t'ai fait venir, j'ai quelques objets à te donner qui pourront te faciliter la tache.

Il se leva, farfouilla quelques secondes dans une armoire et ressortit divers objets. Il les amena sur le bureau, il tendit à Pauline le premier. C'était une sorte de cape en tissu très étrange, avec des reflets de toutes les couleurs.

- Ceci est une cape d'invisibilité.

Pauline écarquilla les yeux, quand elle lisait les livresn c'était une des choses qu'elle désirait le plus avoir. Elle prit la cape, le tissu était doux et fluide dans ses doigts.

- Il te suffit de la porter, et tu disparais, mais ta masse corporelle ne change pas, si tu butte contre quelqu'un, il le sentira.

Il prit de son bureau un morceau de parchemin.

- Une carte de Poudlard, avec tous les passages secrets qui sont connus. Je suis persuadé que ce chateau regorge encore de salles et de passages secrets inconnus.

C'était une carte très complète, avec un seul point qui indiquait à celui qui la tenait où il se trouvait. Dumbledore laissa Pauline contempler quelques instants la carte et il prit ensuite une sorte de lampe torche.

- Voici un Pensateur, je l'ai inventé moi même. C'est très pratique, il te suffit d'appuyer sur ce bouton, de le tenbir fermement. Ensuite, tu braque le faisceau sur la tête d'une personne quelques secondes, et tu pourras entendre ses pensées. Pour interrompre le flot de ses pensées, il te suffit d'appuyer à nouveau sur le bouton mais vers le sol. Mais je te met en garde avec cet objet, il n'est pas toujours bon de connaitres les pensées des gens, surtout celles qui ne te regardent pas. Ce n'est pas pour t'imisser dans la vie des gens que je te confie cet objet, mais c'est pour pouvoir recueillir des informations. Il est bon de savoir qui sont ses amis et qui sont ses ennemis.

Il donna le Pensateur à Pauline et prit une grosse bassine de pierres entourée de runes. pauline avait l'impression de connaître cet objet.

- Et enfin, voivi une Pensine.  
- Ah oui, ça, je sais ce que c'est!

Dumbledore la regarda interrogatif.

- Vous en avez une dans le livre aussi.  
- D'accord, je te confie ma Pensine pour mettre tes secrets sur tes missions en sécurité. certains sorciers sont capables de lire les pensées des gens sans Pensateur. Ce sont des Occluments, et donc, tout ce que tu sais déjà sur ta mission, met le dans cette Pensine. Je l'ai ensorcelée pour que toi seule puisse la consulter, range la dans un endroit sûr.  
- Merci professeur, mais vous êtes sûr que j'ai besoin de tout ça? Avoir un Pensateur ne me plait pas trop, je n'aime pas trop me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, surtout quand c'est dans l'esprit des gens.  
- Je ne sais pas si ça t'aideras, je le pense c'est tout. Fais bon usage de tout ceci, je te fais confiance. Maintenant, tu peux retourner en cours. Ah j'oubliais, tiens, voici la liste des sorts de niveau 2.

Il lui tendit un autre morceau de parchemin, qu'elle prit. Elle sortit du bureau, alla ranger tous ses nouveaux objets magiques, et retourna en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Elle s'assit à côté de Sirius, comme à son habitude. Ils avaient changés un peu leur placements depuis que Pauline était arrivée, Sirius et Pauline étaient souvent ensembles, en fait, ils alternaient avec James.

- Où est ce que tu étais? demanda Sirius quand Pauline s'installa.  
- Chez Dumbledore, répondit-elle simplement.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait? Ce n'est pas la première fois en plus, tu y va souvent?  
- Quelques fois oui, il veut savoir comment ça se passe les cours et tout ça... Il m'aide à rattraper les cours des années précédentes.  
- Ah d'accord...

Ils suivirent le cours qui était sur les créatures des marais. La journée de cours se passa tranquillement, Pauline arrivait à peu près à suivre, elle avait toujours été une élève studieuse. Cela l'aidait beaucoup, elle travaillait d'arrache pied pour combler ses lacunes, et Sirius était toujours ravi de l'aider. Elle avait prit l'habitude de passer une heure ou deux le soir à la bibliothèque à parfaire son éducation magique en complément de ce que Dumbledore lui donnait. Mais ce soir là, elle n'en avait pas envie, quelque chose la poussait à partir en exploration nocturne de Poudlard. Elle monta directement dans son dortoir après manger, vérifia qu'il n'y avair personne, elle mit la cape d'invisibilité et redescendit. Elle attendit que quelqu'un rentre dans la salle commune pour sortir. Elle ne voulait aps trahir sa présence, c'était vraiment très étrange de se savoir invisible. De rencontrer les élèves sans qu'il vous voie, qu'ils vous regarde sans vous regarder.

Elle avait prit la carte avec elle, pour ne pas se perdre, elle décida d'aller découvrir la partie Ouest du chateau, elle n'y était presque jamais allée. Il n'y avait personne, à part les personnages des tableaux qui se baladaient ou se parlaient entre eux. Elle observait tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle, la décoration était la même que dans tout le chateau, très belle, mais très dépassée aussi. Elle marcha dans une succession de couloirs pour se retrouver dans un cul-de-sac. Pourtant, la carte indiquait que le couloir continuait et qu'il rejoignait l'extérieur du chateau. Le coeur de Pauline accéléra, elle avait peut-être trouvé un passage secret. Elle rangea la carte dans sa poche, sortit sa baguette magique et observa le mur. Il n'y avait pas de gonds ou d'intersices qui aurait pu trahir la présence d'une porte. Il faisait très sombre:

- _Lumos _.

Une lueur dorée sortit de la baguette magique, elle la promena sur le mur pour l'examiner un peu plus. Puis, elle remarqua un défaut dans le mur, il y avait un morceau du mur qui n'était pas aligné avec le reste du mur.

"C'est peut-être un interrupteur, ou un truc dans le genre".

Le problème était que ledit interrupteur se trouvait à, à peu près, 2 mètres du sol.

"Comment l'atteindre? Peut-être en volant... Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte!"

Pourtant, l'interrupteur semblait descendre, Pauline fronça les sourcils, elle regarda plus intensément. Oui, la chose se rapprochait, lentement, mais elle se rapprochait quand même. Elle regarda autour d'elle, pour essayer de savoir ce qu'il se passait.

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe?! s'écria-telle.

En réalité, ce n'était pas le mur qui s'abaissait, mais elle qui montait vers l'interrupteur. Une sorte de petit nuage doré s'était formé en dessous de ses pieds et la faisait monter. Elle n'osa pas bouger de peur de rompre le charme et de tomber. Après une minute d'ascension, elle arriva à hauteur du petit renflement, elle appuya dessus, mais rien ne se produisit.

"Qu'est ce que je doit faire? Réfléchis, tu es dans un endroit sorcier, comment un sorcier penserait à faire marcher un interrupteur?..."

Elle regarda sa baguette magique et sourit, elle appuya sa baguette sur l'interrupteur, attendit mais rien ne se produisit encore. Elle soupira, elle voulait absolument ouvrir ce pan de mur, et de toute façon, elle n'avait pas le choix, elle ne savait pas comment redescendre, et faire un saut de plusieurs mètres ne la tentait pas!

"Pfff! Mais c'est pas possible"

- Ouvre toi bon sang!

Le mur parut frémir, Pauline fut intriguée, quelque chose avait fait bouger le mur un instant, mais il était toujours là.

- Ouvre toi...

Le mur frémit encore.

- Ouvre toi s'il te plait?

Même réaction. Elle commençait à perdre patience, elle était coincée suspendue à quelques mètres du sol et elle n'arrivait pas à trouver ce qu'il fallait faire.

- Je sais pas moi... Alakazam Alakazoum, Abracadabra ouvre toi!!!

Même effet.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il veut ce mur bon sang! Bon euh...

Elle prit une voix grave et dit:

- Sesam Ouvre toi!

Et là, le mur trembla, l'interrupteur rentra dans le mur laissant place à une ouverture qui s'agrandit. Elle s'agrandit pour laisser place à un autre couloir, au bout duquel se trouvait une porte toute simple.

- Ils sont fous ces sorciers! éclata de rire Pauline.

Puis elle se plaqua une main sur la bouche, si quelqu'un venait, il se douterait que quelque chose ne tournerait pas rond ici. Un trou dans le mur à plus de deux mètres, un nuage dorée, et quelqu'un d'invisible qui parle et qui rit, même un sorcier trouverait cela étrange.

Elle entra dans le couloir, l'ouverture derrière elle se referma, elle avança lentement dans le couloir. Il était dépourvu de décoration, c'était un mur noir, tout simplement. Arrivée devant la porte, elle se demanda si il fallait qu'elle trouve un autre mécanisme pour l'ouvrir. Mais elle n'en eut pas besoin, la porte était ouverte et donnait sur le parc de Poudlard. Elle sortit, referma la porte et s'éloigna du chateau, le parc était immense, cette partie était dépourvue d'abres, il n'y avait qu'une pelouse parfaitement bien taillée.

Pauline avait gardé sa baguette à la main, on ne sait jamais. Elle ne voyait pas grand chose dans la nuit, le ciel était nuageux, et donc le parc était plongé dans une obscurité quasi totale. Elle marcha encore un peu et se retrouva devant la façade avant du chateau, elle voyait à présent tout le parc d'ici. Le lac, la cabane d'Hagrid, la Forêt interdite, le Saule Cogneur, une partie du terrain de Quidditch, les serres...

Elle réfléchit un moment puis décida de se diriger vers le lac. Arrivée à une trentaine de mètres du lac, elle entendit des bruits derrière elle, elle se retourna mais ne vit rien. Elle continua sa marche, mais quelques pas plus loin, elle entendit encore le même bruit. Quelque chose qui martelait le sol, qui haletait, et qui couinait. Le parc était silencieux avant ça, elle ne pouvait pas se tromper. De plus, Pauline avait passé sa vie dans le silence, et à essayer d'entendre ce que les autres disaient. Elle avait donc une ouïe assez fine. Elle était proche d'un petit tas de buissons qui lui arrivaient à peu près à la taille. Elle alla se cacher derrière et attendit. Les bruits n'étaient plus très loin, mais elle ne distinguait rien.

Puis, les nuages se retirèrent de devant la lune, la laissant apparaitre complètement ronde. Pauline put voir, un cerf, un chien, une sorte de loup et un tout petit animal qui devait être un rat. Pauline comprit avec horreur que c'était les Maraudeurs. C'était la pleine lune, et Remus était transformé en loup-garou, Sirius, James et Peter lui tenait compagnie sous forme d'animal.

Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres de Pauline. Le coeur de celle-ci battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine, les loups-garous étaient impitoyables avec les humains. Il ne fallait aps qu'il la trouve. Mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger, rien ne la cacherait si elle se dirigeait vers le chateau.  
Le loup-agrou s'immobilisa, ainsi que les trois autres. Il leva la tête et sembla sentir quelque chose, il grogna et se dirigea vers les taillis où était cachée Pauline. Le chien renifla lui aussi et rejoignit le loup-garou en aboyant. Le loup-garou se rapprochait de plus en plus de Pauline, le chien essyait de l'en empêcher mais cela ne changeait rien. Pauline n'osait plus lever la tête de peur de se faire voir. Elle netendait des pas et des aboiements se rapprocher dangereusement et de plus en plus vite. Puis, elle vit apparaitre le loup-garou devant elle.

Il grogna et poussa un long hurlement, Pauline voulut crier, mais elle ne put pas. sa voix était bloquée dans sa groge par la terreur.

Le loup-agrou ne la voyait pas, mais il la sentait, cela sentait l'humain, et une terrible envie de mordre cette chose qu'il ne voyait pas le prit. Il sauta sur elle, mais il fut interrompu dans son élan par le chien qui lui sauta dessus le faisant tomber en arrière. Le chien se tourna vers Pauline et aboya, Pauline comprit et voulut se lever, mais elle se prit les pieds dans la cape dinvisibilité qui glissa de sa tête. Le loup-garou rugit encore plus fort, mais à présent, le cerf était venu préter main forte au chien pour le repousser. Pauline se leva tant bien que mal, et prit ses jambes à son cou, elle courra comme jamais elle n'avait courru, elle entra dans le chateau sans faire attention si quelqu'un était là ou pas. Elle courrait vers la salle commune des Gryffondors, une fois arrivée devant, elle s'arrêta et essaya de se calmer. Si quelqu'un était dans la salle commune, il ne fallait pas qu'il la voit comme ça, cela parraitrai trop étrange. Elle attendit que son coeur se remette à battre normalement, et que son souffle revienne à la normale pour donner le mot de passe et entrer. Il n'y avait personne dans la salle, elle regarda sa montre, il était deux heures du matin. Normal qu'il n'y ait personne, elle monta les escaliers de son dortoir et rentra dans sa chambre. Elle se coucha aussitôt, tremblant encore de peur. Elle dormit mal, très mal, ses rêves étaient peuplés de loup-garou l'attaquant en compagnie de doigts qui cherchaient à l'étrangler. Puis, elle se voyait embrasser un chien, et ensuite, elle netendait un rire glacial et un éclair de lumière verte. Elle se réveilla en sursaut le lendemain matin quand son réveil sonna. Elle était en sueur, elle se sentait fiévreuse, elle toucha son front, elle était brulante. Sa tête tournait, elle avait la bouche pateuse et sa gorge la brulait, elle eut du mal à se lever et à se préparer. Elle n'avait pas faim, elle se dirigea directement vers l'infirmerie, l'infirmière n'était pas encore là. Elle attendit, à 8heures, elle arriva et lui demanda ce qu'elle avait. Elle lui expliqua, l'infirmière lui donna une potion et elle la coucha. Pauline tomba dans un profond sommeil sans rêves ni cauchemars.

Pas de RAR aujourd'hui, trop fatiguée, période d'exams, désolée... vais me coucher...


	8. Savoir assumer les conséquences de ses a

Chapitre 8 : Savoir assumer les conséquences de ses actes

Elle entendait quelqu'un parler, elle n'était pas tout à fait réveillée, elle avait encore sommeil et voulait se rendormir, mais la voix l'en empêchait.

- Laisse moi dormir... marmonna-t-elle.  
- Lève toi Pouka... dit la voix.

Elle sentit qu'une main chaude et douce repoussait ses cheveux de son visage, elle eut un petit sourire. Elle gardait les yeux clos, elle voulait que la main repasse sur son visage, elle était tellement douce.

- Encore! réclama-t-elle.

Elle entendit un petit rire à côté d'elle.

- On dirait un enfant qui réclame!

Pauline connaissait cette voix, mais était trop fatiguée pour ouvrir les yeux afin de vérifier à qui elle appartenait. Elle se rendormit et rêva de Sirius, ils étaient tous les deux au bord d'un lac se tenant la main. Sirius se penchait vers elle et allait lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille quand la voix se remit à parler:

- Pouka, c'est l'heure de se réveiller.

Et cette main toujours aussi douce lui caressa le visage.

- Pas maintenant...

Puis une autre voix cria:

- Pouka vite, réveille toi, y'a Sirius à poil!

Elle ouvra subitement les yeux pour voir un James hilare se tenant les côtes, un Sirius lui lançant un regard noir, un Remus plongé dans un livre et un Peter assis sur une chaise regardant bêtement ses pieds. Elle se frotta les yeux et se mit assise, elle était à l'infirmerie, elle se rappelait y avoir été le matin même, car elle se sentait malade.

- Et ba tu vois Sirius, ça marche! rigola James.  
- Oh toi... répondit Sirius menaçant.  
- Bonjour vous quatre! lança Pauline encore endormie.

Sirius tourna la tête vers elle et un large sourire éclaira son visage.

- Enfin, tu es réveillée petite marmotte, ça fait depuis ce matin que tu es ici!

Pauline regarda sa montre, il était 17h00! Elle avait dormi toute la journée!

- Oua, 17h00 déjà! Et moi qui voulait dormir encore un peu!

Sirius lui donna un plateau où se trouvait un repas.

- Tu dois avoir faim si tu es endormie depuis ce matin, et comme on ne t'as pas vue au petit-déjeuner, j'en conclus que tu n'a rien avalé depuis hier.

Pauline opina du chef, "depuis hier, depuis hier..." les paroles de Sirius résonnait dans son esprit. "hier?" ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle regarda Remus qui paraissait fatigué et soucieux. En vérité, les trois autres garçons avaient l'air d'être dans le même état que lui. Elle mangea pour faire plaisir à Sirius, mais en vérité elle n'avait pas faim. Remus avait failli la tuer hier, et si Sirius et James n'étaient pas venus à son secours, elle ne serait déjà plus de ce monde. Elle n'en voulait pas à Remus, sous sa forme de loup-garou, il ne se controlait plus, mais elle savait que rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant avec lui. Et cela l'attristait, elle aimait beaucoup Remus, il était toujours là pour lui remonter gentiment le moral quand elle n'allait pas bien.

- Pouka? Ca ne va pas? demanda Sirius, tu ne dis rien depuis tout à l'heure.  
- Je suis encore fatiguée, hasarda-t-elle.  
- C'est un des effets de la potion Anginatus, récita l'infirmière qui arriva, elle fait partir les symptômes que tu as eu, mais elle fait dormir et longtemps. Tu va ressentir cette fatigue jusque ce soir, après ce sera fini.  
- Je vais quand même réussir à dormir avec ma "sieste" d'aujourd'hui?  
- T'appelle ça une sieste toi! remarqua Sirius.  
- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous arriverez à dormir normalement. Vous pouvez sortir dès que vous le voulez, je n'ai pas d'autres soins à vous donner.  
- Merci madame... remercia Pauline.

L'infirmière lui sourit et elle retourna dans son bureau. Pauline finit de manger, Sirius débarrassa son plateau. Elle enleva la couverture de sur elle pour se lever, elle vit les yeux des garçons s'agrandirent.

- Quoi? demanda-t-elle voyant le regard des garçons.

Elle se regarda et devint rouge écarlate, quelqu'un avait enlevé sa robe et elle était en string! (elle avait un T-shirt je vous rassure!)

- Jolies jambes! remarqua Sirius un petit sourire en coin.

Pauline remonta d'un geste fébrile et nerveux la couverture jusqu'à son menton.

- Je crois qu'on va te laisser te changer Pauline! dit James en tapant sur l'épaule de Sirius qui ne détachait plus son regard de Pauline.  
- Je crois que ça serait mieux oui! répondit Pauline un peu énervée et surtout très gênée.

Les garçons sortirent, Sirius en dernier, il lança un dernier regard à Pauline avant de fermer la porte. Une fois fait, Pauline attendit quelques secondes, se leva, remit rapidement sa robe de sorcier et sortit. les garçons l'avait attendue, elle rougit encore, mais se reprit rapidement.

- Le premier qui parle de ce qu'il a vu, je le tue! prévint-elle.  
- Compris colonel! ironisa Sirius.

Elle était à nouveau détendue, mais elle remarqua que Remus semblait assez distante avec elle, ou comme si elle lui faisait peur. Mais en fait, il avait eu tellement peur pour la jeune fille, il avait essayé de s'en empêché, mais son instinct de loup-garou prenait toujours le dessus. Et quand la pleine lune s'était terminée, il avait eu tellement de remords d'avoir fait ça, qu'il ne se sentait pas capable de parler à Pauline, même s'il l'adorait.

Une fois arrivée dans le dortoir, Lily lui sauta dessus, elle aussi avait été inquiète.

- Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé Pouka?! demanda-t-elle dès qu'elle fut dans son champ de vision.  
- Rien de très grave, rassure toi, j'étais un peu fiévreuse ce matin, et j'étais très fatiguée. Alors je suis restée à l'infirmerie pour dormir un peu...  
- Si tu considère que dormir de 8h00 du matin à 17h00 c'est juste un peu! ajouta Sirius.

Pauline lui lança un petit sourire et le regarda de côté comme elle faisait tout le temps. Les garçons allèrent s'installer dans un fauteuil en attendant le repas du soir. Pauline quant à elle, reprit les cours qu'elle avait manqué sur les notes de Lily. Le soir, elle ne mangea que très légèrement, comme elle avait mangé quelque heures auparavant, elle n'avait pas beaucoup faim. Elle sortit de la salle bien avant les autres et monta dans sa chambre, elle voulait dormir. Elle ouvrit les rideaux de son lit à baldaquins et trouva sur son lit un vêtement. Elle le prit dans sa main et découvrit avec étonnement la cape d'invisibilité. Elle fronça les sourcils, réfléchit un moment, puis tout lui revint en mémoire, elle avait glissé de sa tête quand elle avait voulu fuir. C'était surement un des Maraudeurs qui lui avait ramené. Pauline se leva, alla vers la chambre des Maraudeurs pour aller les remercier quand elle se ravisa, elle n'était pas censée savoir que c'était eux qu'elle avait vu le soir dernier. Elle fut un peu embêtée, elle n'aurait pas l'occasion de remercier James et Sirius pour lui avoir sauver la vie. Et elle ne pourrait pas non plus rassurer Remus en lui disant qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle s'était arrêtée devant la porte de la chambre de ses quatres amis, elle allait repartir quand elle entendit son nom de l'autre côté de la porte. Cela l'intrigua au plus hait point, elle colla son oreille contre la porte et écouta la conversation.

- Et si elle va voir le directeur, ou même  
Dumbledore, elle semble être en assez bon termes avec lui, et après tout, c'est lui qui l'as acdeptée à l'école? disait la voix de Remus.  
- Il sait très bien que tu es un loup-garou, il ne se posera pas de questions! répondit Peter.  
- Et si elle dit qu'elle a vu aussi un cerf, un chien et un rat avec moi! Il va se poser des questions et vous aurez des ennuis! répondit Remus l'air en colère.  
- Je n'avait pas pensé à ça! répondit Peter.  
- Tu ne penses jamais à rien Peter! reprocha méchemment Sirius.

Peter baissa la tête les larmes aux yeux.

"Sirius, je t'en prie, ne dis rien de mal à Peter..." pensait Pauline.

- Il faut l'empêcher d'aller voir Dumbledore! proposa James.  
- Comment veux-tu l'en empêcher?! demanda Remus, si on la suit ou quelque chose comme ça, elle va se douter de quelque chose, elle n'est pas bête Pauline!  
- Je dirais même qu'elle est très intelligente, ajouta Sirius, très belle et attirante en plus!  
- Là n'est pas la question Sirius! reprocha Remus.

Pauline sentit son coeur faire un bond dans sa poitrine quand Sirius la complimenta. Elle n'avait jamais entendu Remus parler comme ça, elle ne l'avait jamais vu en colère, il était d'habitude très calme.

- Et puis de toute façon, pourquoi je me préoccupe de votre sort?! Si elle va tout raconter à Dumbledore, ça sera vous qui prendrez pas moi! C'est de votre faute! continua Remus.  
- Nan mais attends Remus, tu nous reproche d'avoir appris à être Animagus maintenant?! Ca c'est la meilleure, je te signale qu'on a fait ça pour toi! Pas pour la plaisir ni pour la frime! explosa James.

La colère de Remus s'évanouit, c'est vrai ce que disait James, au lieu de l'avoir laissé tomber en apprenant qu'il était un loup-garou, ses amis avaient prit la décision de devenir des Animagus pour pouvoir lui tenir compagnie lors de ses transformations.

- Excuse moi James, je ne voulais pas dire ça.  
- Mais tu l'a dit, tu sais Remus, on en est conscient qu'en devenant Animagus, on s'exposait aux problèmes. On savait que ça comporterait des risques comme des joies. Et si on est découvert, on assumera, comme on l'a toujours fait. Mentir ne serviraità rien, Dumbledore est trop rusé et trop intellogent pour croire à nos mensonges. Oui, ce qu'on a fait c'est illégal, mais on l'a fait pour la bonne cause, et je ne regrette absolument pas d'avoir prit cette décision!

Les trois autres étaient scotchés, James avait prit un ton tellement solennel quand il avait dit ça. Sirius applaudit le discours de James.

- C'était beau Cornedrue! Et je suis du même avis que toi! J'assume les conséquences de mes actes!  
- Merci Patmol! Queudver?  
- J'assume aussi, si vous le faite, je le fait! dit-il d'une voix tremblante d'émotion.  
- On ne te lachera pas Lunard, jamais! finit James.

Et les quatre amis se serrèrent dans leur bras comme pour immortaliser leur décision.

Pauline se recula de la porte et prit le chemin de sa propre chambre, ce qu'avait dit James l'avait émue. Elle n'avait jamais entendu de pareille chose, James, Sirius et Peter risquaient l'exclusion de Poudlard pour être devenu animagus illégalement. Et ils le faisaient par amitié pour Remus, elle aurait aimé pouvoir en faire autant, mais elle n'avait jamais eu d'amis.

"Tu te trompes, tu en as maintenant!" se dit-elle.

De toute façon, elle n'avait nulle intention d'aller voir quiconque, elle savait que le destin des trois garçons reposait entre ses mains car elle connaissait leur secret. Et puis, Dumbledore n'avait jamais su qu'ils étaient devenus Animagus, sauf quand il avait interrogé Sirius lors de la troisième année de Harry. Il n'y avait donc pas de raisons qu'elle modifie le cours du temps. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et elle s'endormit d'un coup, ne faisant pas de mauvais rêves pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

RAR :

Silvermirror lily : Je me souviens que quand j'ai écrit ce passage, j'étais vraiment inspirée ! Et quand je l'ai relu, je me suis dit… « mince, mais je devrais commencer à m'inquiéter de mon état de santé mentale ! »

Eronoel : Eh oui, c'est quelque chose qui n'est pas donné à tout le monde, y'a vraiment des privilégiés dans ce monde rahhh ça me dégoute ! lol !

FaFii : Eh oui de l'action enfin ! Oui, ces rêves sont censés lui donner des indices sur sa mission, tous mes lecteurs s'en rendent compte, et même pas elle, qu'est ce qu'elle est niaise ^^ Je ne peux pas tout le temps mettre de la romance, sinon ça serait trop mièvre… enfin, je me tais… je me comprends… pas toi je sais mais, on en reparlera dans quelques chapitres…


	9. La vie n'est pas toujours rose

Chapitre 9 : La vie n'est pas toujours rose

Elle se leva de bonne humeur, et le fait que Sirius ait dit la veille qu'il la trouvait intelligente belle et attirante était la principale cause de sa bonne humeur. Elle se prépara rapidement, et rejoignit les garçons dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Remus avait encore cette gène avec elle, mais dès qu'elle croisait son regard, elle lui faisait de grands sourires pour le rassurer. Sirius en fut jaloux et le remarqua:

- Pouka, qu'est ce que tu as à faire sans arrêt des sourires à Remus?!  
- Quoi, tu es jaloux peut-être? répondit Pauline espiègle.  
- Figure toi que oui!  
- C'est bon Sirius, je ne vais pas te la prendre! coupa Remus sur un ton apaisant.

Remus avait l'impression que Pauline se doutait de quelque chose, en tout cas, elle n'avait pas l'air si bouleversée que ça de s'être fait attaquée. Il essaya de paraître moins gêné avec elle. Pauline le remarqua et cela lui fit plaisir.

Dans la journée, au détour d'un couloir, Pauline vit quelque chose qui lui réchauffa encore plus le cœur, James et Lily étaient enlacés, et en train de s'embrasser tendrement. Sirius arriva au même moment, il allait s'élancer vers eux mais Pauline le retint par la manche, déséquilibrés, ils commencèrent à tomber, et sans faire exprès, ils se retrouvèrent dans un placard, la porte se referma sur eux. Sirius était collé contre Pauline qui était écrasée contre le mur.

- Euh... commença Sirius, qu'est ce qu'on fait là? Si tu voulais être tranquille avec moi, il suffisait de me le demander, les placards, c'est pas très spacieux pour...  
- Sirius! Non, je voulais que tu laisse tranquille Lily et James, ils ont du temps à rattraper tous les deux, depuis le temps que James est amoureux d'elle!  
- Oui c'est vrai et... mais au fait, comment ça se fait que tu es au courant que ça fait longtemps qu'il l'aime?  
- Il me l'a dit...

Un éclair de compréhension traversa l'esprit de Sirius, ses yeux scintillèrent.

- Oh oh, serais-tu un petit cupidon? demanda Sirius en plissant les yeux.  
- On peut dire ça comme ça...  
- Alors, tu pourrais peut-être aider un ami qui veut absolument sortir avec une jeune fille belle et intelligente de sa classe. Et apparemment, la jeune fille n'est pas insensible à son charme légendaire. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne sait rien d'elle, et que ça le perturbe un peu, mais pour elle, il est prêt à tout. Mais elle a l'air assez timide et réservée avec les garçons. Tu aurais un conseil à lui donner? demanda-t-il malicieusement.

Pauline eut un petit sourire et rougit, heureusement qu'ils étaient dans la pénombre. Sirius parlait d'elle et de lui.

- Et bien, qu'il prenne son mal en patience, je suis sûre qu'elle se décidera un jour ou l'autre...

Sirius sourit, l'embrassa sur la joue et sortit du placard la laissant seule. Pauline réalisa seulement qu'elle venait de promettre à Sirius de sortir un jour avec lui. Y arriverait-elle? Ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait, mais elle savait que son séjour ici n'était pas éternel. Elle savait que quand elle aurait fini sa mission, elle devrait retourner dans son monde et reprendre sa vie d'avant. Et Dieu sait ce que cette pensée la faisait souffrir. Après maintes réflexions, elle se décida à sortir du placard, mais une mauvaise surprise l'attendait. Devant la porte, se tenait tout un groupe de filles qui attendaient, et dès qu'elle sortit, elles se mirent toutes à murmurer entre elles. Une des filles de devant prit la parole:

- On se demandait qui était la fille que Sirius vient de quitter dans ce placard! Et là, on découvre que c'est encore toi!

Pauline était coincée, elle n'avait aucune issue, les filles bloquaient complètement l'accès. C'était un des groupes qui ne vivaient que dans l'attente d'un sourire de Sirius.

- Alors, tu as bien profité petite salope?! demanda une autre.  
- Laissez moi tranquille! réclama Pauline faiblement.  
- Oh non, on ne te laissera pas tranquille tant que tu ne nous aura pas jurer de laisser Sirius tranquille! Depuis que tu es arrivée, il n'y en a que pour toi! C'est comme si il nous avait oubliées!  
- Ce n'est pas mon problème!

Pauline commençait à s'énerver, ce qui n'était pas bon signe. Les rares fois où elle s'était vraiment mise en colère, le résultat n'avait pas été bon...

- Oh mais si, tu va le laisser tranquille maintenant! Ou alors...  
- Ou alors quoi? Vous êtes vraiment pitoyables! Ce n'est quand même pas de ma faute si Sirius ne s'intéresse pas à des blondasses pétasses siliconées qui se prennent pour des mannequins de L'oréal!

Seules les filles d'origine moldue comprirent les paroles de Pauline. La fille qui parlait depuis le début en était apparemment une, car ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs, et sans crier gare, elle gifla Pauline. Celle ci perdit son sang froid, elle sortit sa baguette magique, des étincelles rouges en sortirent, sans qu'elle prononce un seul mot, un jet de lumière or sortit mais ne toucha personne. Les filles se scindèrent en deux groupes laissant le passage libre pour Pauline qui s'enfuit les larmes aux yeux.

Rien n'avait changé, les filles d'ici la détestaient aussi, où qu'elle soit, elle n'était jamais bien vue. Finalement, à choisir entre les deux mondes, elle préférait celui d'avant, au moins les filles ne la cherchaient pas, elles l'ignoraient ce qui convenait mieux à Pauline. Elle partit se réfugier dans la tour de Gryffondor où il n'y avait personne puisque tous les élèves étaient en cours. Elle s'affala dans un fauteuil et laissa ses larmes sortir. Elle pleurait silencieusement remuant de sombres pensées. Elle ne se sentait bien nulle part, partout où elle allait, elle était détestée. Au moins ici, certaines personnes l'aimaient bien, mais c'était tellement insignifiant face à la haine des autres.  
Elle resta un moment assise toute seule, puis elle se leva, elle n'arrivait pas à rester inactive. Elle décida d'aller en cours, c'était bien une des choses qu'elle préférait ici. Ils étaient tellement différents des cours magistraux du monde des moldus, et tellement plus intéressants! Elle prit son sac et sortit de la salle commune. Elle fit quelques pas et tomba sur un jeune hommes aux cheveux noirs et gras, au long nez crochu, maigre, et au regard assassin. Le jeune homme toisa Pauline, elle n'y prit pas garde, elle continua d'avancer regardant par terre. Au moment où elle passait à côté de lui, le garçon lui rentra dedans, ce qui eut pour effet d'énerver le garçon.

- Mais tu ne peux pas faire attention sale Sang-de-Bourbe!

C'était la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, elle le regarda horrifié, elle reconnut Rogue, le Rogue adolescent, celui avec qui les Maraudeurs se battaient constamment. Elle recula, les larmes aux yeux, et s'enfuit en courant. Rogue la regarda l'air satisfait, il avait réussi à faire pleurer une amie de Black!

Pauline courra sans regarder où elle allait, elle se retrouva dans la tour nord, là où elle était censée avoir cours. Elle ne courrait plus à présent, et ses larmes étaient épuisées. Elle toqua à la porte de son cours (Divination) et s'excusa pour son retard.

- Ce n'est pas grave ma chérie, je l'avais prévu, allez vous assoir, mais loin de celui qui vous fait mal!

Pauline la regarda intriguée, et regarda Sirius, tout aussi intrigué qu'elle. Elle alla s'assoir avec Lily et suivit le reste du cours.

- Où étais-tu Pouka? lui demanda-t-elle quand elle arriva.  
- Je suis retournée à la tour de Gryffondor, et je suis tombée sur Rogue...  
- Ah...  
- Comme tu dis!

Elle n'ajouta rien d'autre, il fallait qu'elle arrête de diriger sa vie sur ses états d'âmes, au sinon, elle n'allait pas aller beaucoup en cours!  
A la fin du cours, tous les élèves sortirent et James prit Pauline à part pour lui parler seul à seul.

- Je crois que je ne t'ai pas remerciée pour ce que tu as fait pour Lily et moi... commença-t-il.  
- Non en effet.

Et là, James lui sauta dans les bras en lui criant:

- Merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci et encore merci ma petite Pouka!!!!!!!!! Ah oui au fait... je sors avec!  
- Je sais, je vous ai vu ensembles! Et tu pourrais me lâcher s'il te plaît, tu es en train de m'étouffer!  
James la lâcha, il avait un grand sourire scotché aux lèvres, il faisait plaisir à voir.  
- Je suis contente pour toi James! dit-elle mélancoliquement.

James perçut ce ton car il demanda:

- Quelque chose ne va pas?  
- Si si, tout va bien... s'empressa-t-elle de répondre.

Mais Pauline ne savait pas mentir, elle rougit un peu, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu, il allait lui demander si elle était sûre quand Sirius et Lily arrivèrent.

- Qu'est ce que vous complotez encore tous les deux? demanda gaiment Sirius.  
- Rien rien... répondit vaguement Pauline.

James et Lily partirent tous les deux et Sirius et Pauline marchèrent ensembles. Les cours étaient finis pour la journée. Pauline ne parlait pas beaucoup, elle était encore un peu sous le choc de son affrontement avec les filles. Ils arrivaient vers la Grande Salle quand ils croisèrent les filles de tout à l'heure qui regardèrent Pauline avec des regards noirs, emplis de haine. Elles s'approchèrent des deux Gryffondors, Sirius les avait vues et soupira, Pauline déclara:

- Je te laisse Sirius à plus...

Et elle partit aussitôt, elle n'avait pas envie de se retrouvée à nouveau confrontée à ces furies en manque! Sirius avait entendu la note de panique dans la voix de Pauline, il regarda les filles. Ces mêmes filles qu'il savait jalouser férocement Pauline, car elle était toujours avec lui. Il vit le regard de triomphe d'une des filles une certaine Cassandra Jones. Elle s'acharnait depuis plusieurs mois à vouloir sortir avec lui. Il regarda dans la direction où Pauline était partie et comprit. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose entre elles. Il laissa venir les filles à lui, Cassandra fut la première à parler:

- Eh Sirius, enfin seul, c'est difficile de te voir en ce moment, il y a toujours cette sangsue avec toi... cette Bloi là...

Elle avait prononcé le nom de famille avec dédain et dégout, le rouge monta aux joues de Sirius, et il se retint pour ne pas répliquer à Cassandra. Il se contenta de dire:

- Il faut d'ailleurs que je vous laisse pour aller la rejoindre. Sa compagnie est infiniment meilleure que la votre!

Et fit demi tour en courant et les planta là où elles étaient. Cassandra était furieuse, non seulement elle n'arrivait pas à sortir avec Sirius, le meilleur coup de Poudlard, et en plus, il fallait qu'il préfère cette pimbêche de Pauline à elle. Elle haussa les épaules et continua son chemin vers la Grande Salle suivie de son habituel cortège de filles.

Sirius retourna dans la tour de Gryffondor pour voir si Pauline ne s'y trouvait pas, c'était le seul endroit où elle pourrait être tranquille étant donné que tous les élèves étaient dans la Grande Salle attendant le dîner. Elle s'y trouvait en effet, il alla directement vers elle. Elle était assise dans un fauteuil rouge devant le feu les genoux repliés contre elle, qu'elle entourait de ses bras, contemplant l'âtre le regard vide et dénué d'expression. Elle semblait être en proie à une vive réflexion.

En réalité, elle fixait le feu pour essayer d'empêcher les larmes de remonter. Elle entendit la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrir mais n'y fit pas attention, c'est quand elle entendit que quelqu'un prononçait son nom qu'elle tourna lentement la tête. Sirius se tenait là, ses cheveux noirs lui tombant sur les épaules, ses yeux noirs brillant d'un éclat de colère, son corps éclairé par les flammes du feu. Il était vraiment beau, c'était le plus beau garçon qu'elle ait jamais rencontré.

- Je peux m'assoir? demanda-t-il.

Elle fit une place dans son fauteuil sans dire un mot, l'invitant silencieusement à venir s'assoir à côté d'elle. Il s'assit et la regarda un moment sans rien dire. Puis il dit:

- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Cassandra aujourd'hui, n'est ce pas?

Pauline prit sur elle même, trouva le courage de répondre et dit:

- Je ne sais pas qui est cette Cassandra, dont tu me parles.

Sa voix était distante et comme éteinte, en vérité, elle était dégoûtée des gens.

- C'est une de ces filles qui venaient vers nous avant que tu ne partes subitement. Vu le regard que tu leur as lancé, et vu comment tu es partie ensuite, je suis sûr qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Raconte moi, s'il te plaît.  
- Pourquoi tu cherches toujours à en savoir toujours plus sur moi? demanda Pauline qui souhaitait changer de sujet.  
- Parce que je t'apprécie beaucoup, mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Pauline reporta son attention sur le feu, et sans regarder Sirius elle ajouta:

- Ouais, il s'est passé quelque chose avec elle en effet.  
- Et qu'est ce qui s'est passé?  
- Ca ne te regarde pas, dit-elle tout aussi calmement.

Pauline voulait faire ce que les filles lui avaient conseillé de faire, décrocher avec Sirius. Elle avait réfléchi et conclut que c'était le meilleur moyen pour ne plus avoir d'ennuis.

- Ne recommence pas! Ca ne touche pas ta vie d'avant, ou ta vie privée. Elles t'ont fait du mal à en juger tes yeux.  
- Qu'est ce qu'ils ont mes yeux?  
- Tu as pleuré, et beaucoup. Pauline, tu sais très bien que je ne cherche qu'à t'aider.

Il passa un bras dans son dos, elle frissona malgré la chaleur du feu qui l'entourait. Elle se dégagea de son étreinte, il fut surpris, et d'une voix mi autoritaire, mi triste, il dit:

- Je t'en prie, ne me rejette pas... Pauline... regarde moi...

Pauline sentit les larmes monter, elle essaya de les refouler, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle savait que jamais elle n'arriverait à l'ignorer. Elle se blottit dans ses bras et se remit à pleurer.  
Sirius lui caressa les cheveux, il attendit que les pleurs de la jeune fille finissent, puis elle prit enfin la parole:

- Elles m'ont ordonné de ne plus être avec toi... De te laisser tranquille, elles m'ont traitée comme de la merde. Que ce soit ici ou là bas, les filles me détestent, j'en ai marre... Je veux t'ignorer, comme elles me l'ont dit, mais c'est impossible.  
- Pourquoi?

Mwah ah ah ah ah!! J'adore la fin de ce chapitre, j'adooooooooooore être cruelle!!!!!!!!!!!! *repose son couteau de cuisine*


	10. Le duel

Mot de l'auteur : oui, je sais, j'ai un jour de retard… je m'en excuse, vous expliquer pourquoi serait un peu trop long, on va dire que par un malheureux concours de nombreuses circonstances, j'ai pas pu poster. J'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop insoutenable ^^

Chapitre 10 : Le duel

- Pourquoi?

Pauline ne répondit pas tout de suite, hésitant sur ce qu'elle allait dire. Elle s'était engagée là dedans, il fallait qu'elle continue, de toute façon, Sirius l'obligera à le dire. Et elle ne voulait pas une nouvelle confrontation avec lui.

- Pauline? la pressa-t-il.  
- Parce que...

Elle n'arrivait pas, son cœur faisait un bruit assourdissant dans sa poitrine. Une boule semblait coincée dans sa gorge l'empêchant de parler. Elle n'avait jamais été confrontée à une telle situation.

- Parce que... je crois... je crois que... que... que je t'aime..., bégaya-t-elle la tête baissée, n'osant pas regarder Sirius dans les yeux en lui révélant ses sentiments.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux, il se recula pour pouvoir contempler Pauline. Avant qu'il ne parle, elle reprit la parole, elle ne le regardait toujours pas:

- Mais, je ne peux pas t'aimer. Déjà à cause de ces filles, elles seraient capables de me réduire en charpie si elles le savaient. Et ensuite, pour une autre raison, que je ne peux pas te dire...

Elle se leva, s'arrachant des bras protecteurs de Sirius, elle allait se diriger vers son dortoir quand Sirius l'attrapa par le bras. Elle ne leva pas les yeux vers lui, elle ne pouvait pas, elle avait dû recourir à toute sa force mentale pour renier son amour pour Sirius. Elle savait qu'elle n'y arriverait pas une deuxième fois.

- Regarde-moi Pauline, regarde-moi, et redis-moi tout ça.  
- Non... murmura-t-elle.

Sirius fut un peu plus brutal et l'amena tout contre lui.

- Regarde-moi et redis-moi tout ça.  
- Non!  
- On ne dit pas non à Sirius Black!

Et il s'empara tout aussi brutalement de ses lèvres, Pauline ne put y résister, elle aurait voulut se détacher de lui, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Sirius se fit plus doux, il l'enlaça tout en lui caressant le dos. Elle s'abandonna tout entière à Sirius, mettant tant de passion dans le baiser que cela réchauffa le cœur de Sirius. Il finit par rompre le baiser, et dans un murmure il dit:

- Compris?

Elle hocha la tête, et se blottit contre son torse, elle se remit à pleurer.

- Pourquoi tu pleures? lui demanda-t-il après s'être assis.  
- J'ai peur...  
- Peur de quoi?  
- Des conséquences de mes actes...

Sirius ne comprit pas vraiment et ne chercha pas à comprendre. Il avait fini par s'habituer aux mystères et énigmes que Pauline posait. Il l'enlaça à nouveau, elle finit par sécher ses larmes, et s'endormit dans ses bras, fatiguée d'avoir pleuré toute la journée. Sirius finit par s'endormir lui aussi, un sourire aux lèvres.

Quelques heures plus tard, James, Lily, Remus et Peter rentrèrent dans la salle commune et trouvèrent leurs deux amis, enlacés, endormis, avec tout deux un sourire aux lèvres. Ils trouvèrent ce tableau tellement touchant qu'ils n'osèrent pas les réveiller.

Ils passèrent la nuit dans le fauteuil devant le feu. Ils se réveillèrent au petit matin, dans une parfaite synchronisation. Sirius sourit à Pauline quand il vit qu'elle était réveillée.

- Bien dormi? demanda-t-il.  
- Comme un loir!  
- C'est normal, tu as dormi dans mes bras quand même!

Elle lui lança un regard malicieux en biais.

- Tu vas mieux? s'inquiéta-t-il.  
- Je pense oui, mais je n'ose imaginer la réaction des blondasses pétasses quand elles nous verront...  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais là, et je serais toujours là pour te protéger.

"Tu ne seras même pas capable de te protéger toi-même Sirius, alors pourquoi moi?"

Ils se levèrent et se préparèrent rapidement, et ensembles, main dans la main, ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Tous les élèves étaient déjà là, les conversations cessèrent, les yeux étaient rivés sur le couple. Des regards d'envie, de bienveillance, de dégout, de sympathie, de haine, d'amusement... Mais les deux Gryffondors n'y prirent pas garde et rejoignirent leurs amis à la table. James les regarda amusé, et dit:

- Là je peux enfin dire, et ben tu vois Sirius, je te l'avais dit que tu sortirais avec!  
- Il était obligé de finir par sortir avec moi, je suis Pauline Bloi, ne l'oubliez pas!  
- Mon Dieu Pauline, Sirius déteint sur toi, voilà que tu te mets à parler comme lui! remarqua James.

Ce qui déclencha l'hilarité de tous, Sirius embrassa Pauline sur la joue, et pour la première fois, elle ne rougit pas à ce contact.

Une semaine passa, puis deux, James était encore avec Lily, et Sirius et Pauline aussi. Et les groupies de Sirius n'étaient pas encore venues voir Pauline. Mais, ça n'allait pas tarder...

Un jour, Pauline se baladait seule dans les couloirs, ce qui était rare. Habituellement, elle ne se promenait jamais seule dans le château, pas par peur, mais parce que Sirius ne la laissait jamais seule. Mais là, c'était un cas de force majeur avait-il dit, et il était parti sans autre explications. Pauline ne lui en voulait pas, après tout, elle aussi lui cachait beaucoup de choses.

Au détour d'un couloir, elle vit un groupe de filles qui parlaient entre elles, elle n'y fit pas attention. Elle se plongea dans un livre tout en marchant. En revanche, les filles, elles, l'avaient remarquée, elles se turent et attendirent en silence.

Pauline n'avait pas entendu qu'il n'y avait plus de gloussement, trop absorbée dans son livre. Elle continuait de marcher, quand soudain, quelqu'un s'empara de son livre. Elle leva brusquement la tête et reconnut le groupe de Cassandra Jones.

"Aïe! Ca va faire mal, mais aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas décidée à me laisser faire. Elles vont voir de quel bois je me chauffe!"

- Alors Bloi, t'as l'air de filer le parfait amour avec l'ami Black! commença Cassandra.  
- En effet...

Pauline restait sur ses gardes, elle avait mit ses mains dans ses poches et tenait fermement sa baguette magique dans une, et préparait son poing, dans l'autre.

- On ne t'avait pas prévenue, il y a quelques semaines, de ne plus t'approcher de lui?  
- Si.  
- Tu pourrais alors me dire, pourquoi tu sors avec?  
- Parce que j'en ai envie, et lui aussi, tout simplement.

Elle avait envie de lui faire des répliques cinglantes, mais elle préférait ne pas l'échauffer. Cassandra était plus grande que Pauline, mais plus maigre, et moins apte au corps à corps. Mais c'était aussi une sorcière, et depuis plusieurs années, alors que Pauline n'avait commencé la magie qu'il y a quelques mois. Elle ne ferait pas le poids si Cassandra utilisait sa baguette, sans compter sur ses nombreuses "amies" tout autour d'elles.

- Qu'est ce qui te dit que lui en a envie? continua Cassandra.  
- Il ne serait pas avec moi s'il n'en avait pas envie!  
- N'en sois pas si sûre! Il est déjà arrivé qu'il sorte avec des filles, simplement pour le plaisir de coucher avec elles. C'est peut-être ton cas...

Le rouge monta aux joues de Pauline, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son sang froid. Elle avait beau paraître pleurnicharde, elle pouvait être redoutable quand elle était en colère. Les autres filles avaient formé un cercle autour d'elles, et se délectaient de la confrontation. Pauline les regarda une à une.

- Et bien Bloi, tu ne réponds pas?  
- Tu dis qu'il est sorti avec des filles rien que pour le plaisir de coucher avec c'est ça? Si tu es si bien informée, c'est que ça doit être ton cas. Mon Dieu, le pauvre, je le plains, il a dû te demander de mettre un sac sur ta tête non? Tu t'es fait un sortilège d'amincissement quand tu as couché avec lui?

Cassandra était tout sauf laide et grosse, mais Pauline avait entendu bon nombre de filles belles se plaindre de leur visage et de leur poids.

Et elle fit mouche, ce fut au tour de Cassandra d'être rouge de colère. Elle ne répondit pas, Pauline afficha un sourire goguenard, toutes les filles étaient dans l'attente d'une réaction de Cassandra. Elle s'était sentie visée par ce que Pauline lui avait dit, il fallait qu'elle réplique quelque chose, elle ne devait pas perdre la face, face à cette novice. Mais elle ne trouvait rien à lui répliquer.

Pauline prit son silence comme si elle jetait les armes et commença à s'éloigner, les filles la laissèrent passer, mais Cassandra l'interpella:

- Bloi! Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi! Reviens! Je te propose quelque chose. Un duel, si tu gagnes, je te laisse tranquille, ainsi que Sirius. Mais si c'est moi qui gagne, tu laisses tomber Sirius, et il sera à moi.  
- Je ne traite pas avec n'importe qui Cassandra. Je refuse!

Elle recommença à s'éloigner, mais Cassandra était du genre tenace.

- J'en conclus que t'es une poule mouillée et que t'as la frousse?!

Pauline stoppa net, elle venait de la blesser dans sa fierté. Elle se retourna, et regagna le cercle, elle pointa son doigt sur son adversaire et dit:

- Personne ne me traite de la sorte, tu as compris?!

Avec le temps, et surtout pendant ces deux semaines, elle avait appris à faire face et à ne plus reculer devant les problèmes. Sirius l'avait beaucoup aidée à avoir confiance en elle. Elle était littéralement transformée, et il y avait quelque chose d'autre qui faisait qu'elle changeait de jour en jour, quelque chose de magique, qui dépasse les lois de physique du monde normal. Quelque chose dont personne ne lui avait fait mention, et qu'elle avait appris à ses dépens. La magie l'avait aidée à se forger un caractère, et elle arrivait mieux à se gérer elle même, la magie l'avait fortifiée.

- J'en conclus que tu accepte mon défi? demanda Cassandra d'une voix tapant sur les nerfs.  
- C'est quand tu veux.

Le cercle s'élargit pour laisser place aux deux ennemies. Pauline et Cassandra se saluèrent et se mirent en place, chacune jaugeant l'autre. Et sur un signal imperceptible, le duel commença.

Bon j'admets, j'ai un peu copié sur Retour vers le futur… Vous ne m'en voulez pas ? Qu'en pensez-vous ???


End file.
